Where it all began
by Lyrical-Light
Summary: This is a twist on the old tale. Who knew that one little accident can lead to the FORMER Champion of Underland and the White Queen keeping a secret from Alice that can change all of Underland and the lives of many.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

 **Hey everyone, it's me. I had this idea in mind after watching Alice Through The Looking Glass. If I want to be so cheap, I'll admit that this is my twist to that time. Hope you like.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The moments we face . . .

Inside a giant blue and white castle, in the farthest reaches of the North Wing, inside a large bedroom sealed off with magic, on a queen-sized, white sheeted bed . . . lay two figures. Drugged, out of their minds, encased in the love and warmth of a life that unfortunately, could never be . . . two figures that had just made love, one for the first time and the other . . . an affair he may very well never know about.

The brown haired man stared down at the beauty in his arms. One of her pale, porcelain white hands was resting on his bare chest while the other was under her perfect white (technically platinum blond) haired head. He watched as her blanket covered, bare chest began to rise and then fall, until he was sure she was asleep.

Carefully he lifting her hand off his chest and climbed out of bed. He wasn't exactly 'sober' so it never crossed his mind that he was stark naked and that both their clothes were on the bedroom floor when he made his way to the door. Luckily everyone was already asleep, or they would have had the fright of their lives.

Slowly and stealthily, creeping down the corridor, he made it to his bedroom door. Okay, no. I'm lying. Rewind! Slowly and clumsily he made it through the hallway to the fifth bedchamber (away from the white-beauty's current one) which ironically enough, was his own. He noisily opened and closed the door as he slouched up to his blue covered bed.

Lazily dragging up the blue cover he flung himself onto the soft white mattress before falling into a deep, forgetful sleep. One thing that neither had noticed was the faint purple glow that surrounded them both as they embraced the pleasures of life together. Strange enough, from someone else's perspective, they would have noticed that neither of them had even come close to their climax until they joined their bodies as one and reached their climax together.

It had been the strangest love-making-session that has come to occur since Underland's deceased king and queen (Mirana and Iracebeth's parents). Yet, the differences are that they had been married, not drugged, both came from Underland and they were not unaware of their actions.

You know how many people speak of 'soul-mates' and finding 'the one'? Well this is the Underland version of that. When souls are different, yet so alike at the same time, they are connected in an unnoticeable way. Fate then chooses two souls and brings them together.

The connections of their very beings are made stronger and they build a strong bond, for they are two halves of one whole. If one or both halves are wed, then you can always count on fate to find a way to unite them, though it has never quite happened like this, or at least not in such a way.

But rest assured for fate always has a plan, everything that happens; happens for a reason. So, these two are bonded-souls . . . but! Yes, I'm sorry . . . alas there is a 'but'. One is wed and was on his way home to meet his wife and three (almost four) year old child, when he was ordered away and fell down a rabbit hole, all the way to Underland.

He had yet to see his wife and child in nearly a year from travels at sea, but was more then delighted to return to them at once! He had not planned on being called to a board meeting to discuss future trade-routs and foot-holders. His trip had meant to be quick and only last for a few months, but when he was told he would be sent out immediately yet again . . . he had not the muchness to stand against and instead went for some fresh air in the garden.

Little did he know what awaited him when he fallowed the blue caterpillar down the rabbit-hole and into a world that would change his life forever . . . His first encounter had been Absalom, but since he led him down to Underland, he didn't count, so it was none other then our lovable Chessur. The Cheshire cat had made quick work of the man and directed him to Witzend.

He had befriended the Hightopp clan quite quickly and found their hat-making abilities simply extraordinary, if that had not already been quite obvious. His favourite of the Hightopps of course, was Tarrant. The young man was a delight to be around. Then again he wasn't that young, only two or three years younger then himself.

Although after defeating the retched dark sorcerer and freeing Underland, he had befriended two sisters. The younger of the two was far kinder and more beautiful then the other. She showed love and compassion where the other showed only hate and anger. He was surprised when he was asked to dine with them.

Then again, he did not quite expect to end up in bed with the younger sister either. Unlike Tarrant, she was three, no, four years younger then himself. Ouch. I think he's going to have a hard time explaining this one. No, I'm just kidding. But enough of this and that, chatter is of no use now.

Fate has sealed their destiny and destiny has been pleased. Now we must wait for morrow, and see if our scandalous couple can find the truth before time runs out . . . which will happen a lot faster then any could think, for our champion is to return to his world the very next afternoon, with more muchness then with what he came . . .

* * *

 **Please leave a review if this looks at all interesting.**

 **Until next time-**

 **Lyrical-Light**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

 **Am I getting better at this?**

 **No?**

 **Awe . . . too bad then.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rise, Truths and Great Clocks

The sun was just rising as she slowly opened up her soft brown eyes, only to wink at a large pain shooting through her head. Why did it hurt so much to move? Every muscle ached and screamed in protest as she slowly moved herself into a sitting position. She could not recall the night's events.

The last thing she can remember though was joining her sister and the champion for a small dinner party, on behalf of her sister of course. It had been so out of character for the red haired woman to do such an act of kindness, she should have known her sister had more then that up her sleeve.

What, she might never know, yet she still couldn't help but wonder and she made no attempt to hide it. "What happened last night?" She voiced more to herself for there was no one else in the room. Looking around her bedchamber in hope of an answer she was shocked to find it in the state it is in.

It was strange, for the curtains were closed, where they would always remain open, they were torn as well and there are scratch- or claw-marks on the walls, her closet and even her desk (which didn't look to be in a very good state of mind, either). Her clothes were forgotten on the ground and not too far from her own lay someone else's.

Further more, her vanity seems to have been lightly disturbed, everything had been thrown off and now lay on the ground. Further there was- Wait! Her mind raced back and her head shot back over to the clothes on the ground. Why in the name of Underland are her clothes on the floor?

She is never so careless and why did her clothes apparently have a partner in crime? There was no one else here last time she had seen and looking around once more doing a panicked, yet furrow scan, she could not find any other life. Carefully and slowly slipping out of bed, she walked over to her forgotten dress.

Crouching down slowly as to not agitate her muscles further, she felt a cold brush against her stomach and looked down to see the cause. She gave a small scream in surprise at what she saw. Not for a furry or scaly creature that had crawled into her nightgown, no. The cause had been her own leg.

She had felt that cold brush because she was naked. From head to toe and her stomach had brushed lightly against her leg when she crouched down. Putting a hand over her mouth as quick as she could, she listened for any movement, hoping to all her lucky stars that no one had heard her.

She sighed when none came. Everyone must still be asleep. That was a relief (and good luck on her part). Taking her hand off her mouth, she quickly grabbed her clothes and made a race to get to her closet and change into another after she noticed that this dress had been torn open at the back . . . strange . . .

Quickly rummaging through her closet she found a suitable white dress with long silver sleeves and a white collar and silver bodice that turned into white and flowed loosely down, it pooled at her feet, but looked rather beautiful. It was not one of the normal puffy gowns that she had become so accustomed to wear, but it was the only truly appropriate dress at her disposal right now (as well as one that did not acquire a corset).

She was quite certain she had never dressed so fast in her entire life; then again she never really had a good reason to try. Grabbing a small blue box out of the closet, she quickly made her way over to the other clothes still lying on the floor. She picked up a piece of the clothes-set and dropped it with a gasp.

She knew exactly who these clothes belonged too . . . but what were they doing in her room? Quickly shaking that thought to the back of her mind, she grabbed the clothes and started to stuff them into the box. Any other person that would have walked in at that moment would have said that she looked like a guilty child that had been caught with her hand in the cookie-jar and was now trying to get rid of the jar before anyone noticed.

Too bad that wasn't the case. She had absolutely no memory of what had transpired the previous night and thus was alarmed to find another's clothes on her bedroom floor. To her, she was hiding evidence, yes, but without guilt and rather quite panicked-ly trying to make sense of such a situation while trying to get her room back in order.

After quickly stuffing all the clothes into the small blue box, she turned to her bedroom and made a few gestures with her one hand. A gust of purple magic swished through the room leaving behind it a trail of purple butterflies. When the magic cleared, the room looked like it was brand new.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and she jumped nearly ten feet high at the sound before quickly moving to hide the blue box under her bed, moving the covers over it rather fast when she heard the person on the other side of the door knock once more, "Milady, time to get up." Came a kind voice and she immediately stood up when she heard the door clicking open.

"Ah, I see you've already awoken Milady. May I ask why you had not responded to my knocking?" A white haired, middle aged, blue eyed woman asked as she looked at the younger white haired woman that seemed awfully suspicious this morning, "Terribly sorry Bregita. I was lost in thought."

The younger female said half-truthfully. The elder of the party didn't quite seem to believe this, but kept her mouth shut all the same. "Milady, may I ask why the change of attire then? Last I checked today is no special occasion and there was nothing wrong with her highness's usual gown?" Bregita asked.

"I just felt like a different piece was needed today. It is the Champion's last few hours in Underland after all and I would be a terrible host if I do not make those last few hours the best that I could." She said with a sincere smile. She wasn't completely lying, she did in fact plan on making the Champion's remaining visit-time special, she just hadn't planned on the wardrobe change.

The servant eyed her sceptically before giving up on the idea of cracking the younger woman after a few moments of dead silence. "Well seeing as to there being nothing more for me to do here, I shall take my leave. Breakfast shall be served in two hours and then you have a meeting with the duke of Witzend.

Shall I awaken the Champion as well Milady?" "No!" She had said that one word much faster and louder then she had intended too and winked at her own tone of voice. The older woman only looked at her half taken back and half skeptically as she awaited an explanation.

Railing back in her posture, the younger woman cleared her throat. "No. Thank you, Bregita. I was hoping to awaken the Champion myself. I have a few questions that I'm afraid I won't be able to ask later and it really is quite important." She said with a sincere look.

"Ah, but of course. Shall I bring up some tea?" Bregita asked not pushing the matter further. "No thank you, Bregita. I'm sure I'll only be a moment." She said with a smile. "Very well Milady. Have a good day." Bregita said with a small curtsy as she made for the door. "And you as well Bregita."

After the older woman left the room the white haired beauty walked over to the door and peaked out of it ever so slightly. The corridor was empty other then the faint sound of heels clicking and the shadow of the servant-woman that was venturing around the corner into another hallway, most likely making her way to the kitchens.

Once the young woman could no longer hear the clicking of heals she dashed over to her bed, grabbed the blue box and rushed out the door, closing it quickly behind her. The Champion's room was only five doors away from her own and most were still asleep so she made no effort to slow down her pace.

After sprinting over to the white-wood door she knew was the entrance to her destination, she slowed her pace and stood still when she came to face the door. She knocked twice and when no response came she quickly looked around to make sure the coast was clear before quietly opening the door and slipping inside, she silently closed the door behind her.

Walking over to the desk across the bed she placed the box down and turned to walk over to the sleeping Champion. She quietly walked over to him and whispered softly as to not startle him. "Charles." When no reaction came she moved her hand to his shoulder to give him a little shake, but quickly pulled back in surprise when she felt an electrical jolt run through her body at the touch.

An image flashed before her eyes of him running his hands over her bare back before it shifted to her legs. She shook her head in disturbance, ignoring what she had just seen. She moved her hand closer again, ignoring the electrical jolt. She lightly shook him, trying not to make him jump from fright.

"Charles. Charles." She said softly as she shook him, only to have her hand swatted away by a sleepy Champion's, "Five more minutes." She heard him grumble before he turned to lie on his side. His back was now facing her and the blanket had fallen lower slightly when he turned.

So his back was completely exposed to her and she gasped in shock when she saw ten, not really so deep, (but still rather deep), scratches on his upper back, It looked like he got scratched by a cat, but they were the same marks that had been plastered all along her bedroom. Reaching a hand out, she gently ran it over the marks.

She didn't pull back when she felt the electrical jolt this time and instead tried to focus on figuring out how he got these marks in the first place. Another image flashed before her eyes. He was on top of her, her hands were on his back and she felt a sharp pain before she saw herself give a stifled scream and ten deep(-ish) marks appeared on his back between his shoulder blades as her nails dug into his skin.

One vision could be overlooked as a hallucination, but another that showed exactly what she wanted to know could not, especially in a magical place such as Underland. She looked on in horror as realization dawned on her. "I did that . . ." Now keeping her hands at shoulder length as she had learned to do at a young age, she tried to wake him again.

"Charles." She could hear a groan in protest, but she did not stop. This was now more important then ever. "Charles, it's time to wake up." "Go back to sleep, Helen." He grumbled. She was slightly amused by his confusion of where he was and couldn't help but give a little smile.

"Charles, its Mirana. You're still in Underland." She corrected with an amused expression. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he was sitting upright. The sudden movement had startled her a bit and she unconsciously took two steps back. He groaned when he felt his aching head.

Him too . . . What was going on here, "Mirana?" He asked groggily and she gave a small nod. "What happened last night? What are you doing here?" He asked as he rubbed his aching head, his eyes still closed. "If I knew exactly what happened I would tell you and as for why I'm here . . ." She trailed off gesturing to the small blue box.

"What's that?" He asked still a bit sleepy, "Your clothes. I found them on my bedroom floor. I was hopping you could tell me how they got there." She said half amused, "What?!" His eyes widened as he sprinted out of bed. Mirana had to quickly avert her eyes when she saw his fleeing, bare body.

Turning around, she decided the wall was much more fascinating. (She was also trying to get the picture of his toned muscles out of her mind.) Charles opened the box and to his fright found that Mirana was in fact, not joking. His clothed were inside the box and he was now at a complete loss for words.

He has no idea how those clothes got in her chambers, let alone how the shirt seemed to have been torn off. "What . . . how, when?" He stammered not knowing what to do as he turned around to face Mirana expectantly, but only came face to face with her back. "Why are you looking at the wall?"

"Look down." She instructed him and he did as ordered. Once he did he was a deep crimson red. "Oh . . ." Was the only thing he managed, before he quickly pulled on his clothes. Luckily, Mirana had been kind enough to give him extra clothes when he arrived at the castle, so his torn shirt was not the only one he had to wear.

"You can turn around now." He informed her after he finished buttoning up a royal blue shirt he had found in the closet. Unlike him, she now more or less had an idea of what could have happened last night, but it wasn't an idea. She knew deep down it was true.

She had seen what they had done in the vision and the claw-marks on his back only confirmed it. Besides, it was the only other thing that could explain why her bedroom was in such a state this morning and why her clothes lay torn and forgotten on the ground. Now she only needed to know how something like that would come to happen.

Neither would willingly jump into bed with one another when they are in their right minds, unless . . . She barely had time to finish that thought before they locked eyes for the first time that morning. An electrical jolt went through them both as their eyes met. Her soft, caring, dark brown eyes were peering into his light, adventurous brown and his staring back at her own.

Before their eyes, flashed the entire scenario of the previous night, proving Mirana's suspicions correct. But it showed more then just their little love making scene that ended up in destroying her room . . . it showed them what had lead to that little dunk into the lake.

Not that they had seen it, but magic is a very powerful thing and provided them the information they needed. They saw the Red Knave, Ilosovic Stayne, pouring a vile of pink liquid into a pot of soup, the vision then shifted to them eating it and then to their little . . . um, 'dunk in the lake'.

"What . . . what was that?" Charles asked after the vision was finally broken. Mirana closed her eyes as she sunk down onto his bed, one hand over her eyes. "I believe that was a vision of what happened last night." She said with a defeated sigh. He looked at her confused for a moment before realization dawned on him.

His face expression turned into one of shock, horror and pure terror. "You mean to say you and I . . . we . . . we . . ." He trailed off, his face drained of its colour, "Apparently." She said in a soft, defeated tone. There was a deathly silence for a moment before Mirana stood. "I should go." She said softly, but it was not a whisper.

"I understand. I'm sorry, Mirana. I truly am. None of this had been my intentions." He said just as softly and she stood there shocked for a moment. He had the wrong impression. He thought she was leaving because of him. Well, technically she is, but not for the reason he thinks. She gave him a soft smile.

"It's not because of what we did, Charles. It's because . . . of something else." Mirana assured him and he looked up confused. He was waiting for her to explain, she could see it confused him. Many people would think she'd be angered or upset or even scared after finding out about something like this, but . . . she wasn't.

She was confused, yes. But she wasn't angry or upset, well not with him anyway. Scared? Yes, but again, not because of what they've done. It was because of what she had done. She had hurt him. She never wanted to hurt anyone or anything that could live and breathe. She had never taken a vow, but she was now more then considering it.

She never wanted to hurt anyone or anything ever again. Be it on purpose or on accident, today, after he left, she was making that vow, "Mirana?" Charles asked bringing her out of her thoughts. She gave a heavy sigh. "The reason is Charles, I . . ." She closed her eyes and brought her hands up and crossed them before her chest, holding onto her upper arms.

"I hurt you." She whispered, it was soft and filled with sorrow and pain, but he heard. He heard her even against all odds and at that moment his heart broke. Even after finding out she was no longer pure (so to speak), she still puts others before herself. "Mirana you saw what the vision said.

We weren't in control. It was an accident. And if anything, I deserved it. I hurt you first and even more then you had me." He tried to comfort. He moved closer to her, took her hands in his and looked her dead in the eye. For some reason, neither wanted to pull away, it felt so right to be in one another's embrace.

It was of course Fate's will for things to be so, for deep down inside them both, a spark ignited, a passion grew for the person standing with them, love blossomed in the deepest parts of them . . . but both knew that they would never be able to act on any of these feelings. "You would never hurt anyone. You are Mirana of Marmoreal, Queen of Underland.

You are good and kind and generous and so very strong. You are anything and everything anyone could ever hope to be or have in a good queen. Mirana, you are the epitome of goodness, no matter what you have done in the past. Nothing and no one can change who you are inside.

And I know with all my heart and soul that you are good and pure of heart. I can feel it." He said sincerely before bringing her hand up to his chest, right over his heart, were it now held a beet only meant for her. "And so can you." He said lightly smiling at her. Tears started to stream down her eyes, but she made no sound.

If he wasn't able to see her face, he wouldn't have known that she was crying. He took his arms around her and pulled her in for a comforting hug. Her hand was still over his heart, but both her hands were now on his chest along with her head. She cried silent tears and he held her close, protecting her.

After a few moments of silence she pulled back a little. He could see she was done crying, but a few tears still stained her pale skin. "Feel better?" He asked wiping away the tears as gently as he could. She gave a small nod, they were an arm's length away and her hands were still on his chest while his were now holding her by the nooks of her arms.

There was nothing but silence until it was broken by a soft, angelic voice. "What do we do now?" She asked looking into his eyes. Dark brown met light brown and both instantly knew the answer. No matter what they choose from here, their bond will always remain . . .

Time's Castle

Time was in his office, fixing one of his watches that had stopped ticking that should NOT have. It wasn't a symbol of a life like the watches that hang from the worlds, well in his case, rooms, of life and death, but it was a watch to aid him from when what must be done, like when he had to drop by the rooms of life and death for when someone died or when a new life had been created.

He was tinkering with the last few gears when he felt it. A giant wave of power washed over him from out of nowhere. Looking down at his 'clock-heart', he absentmindedly realized something important. "The Great Clock . . ." It took Time almost two whole minutes to realize what he absentmindedly had realized.

Once those three words left his lips, he realized just how right he was. Jumping up, he raced to the Great Clock, only to find it engulfed in purple magic-dust. Looking to the chronosphere, he saw the faintest flicker of blue magic swirl inside. The Great Clock gave an all mighty 'tock', drawing Time's attention.

The purple dust swirled around the clock, before it swirled around Time. Looking curiously at the dust, Time saw how it started to take the shape of miniature, robotic-like creatures. When the dust (mostly) all cleared, a large group of these robotic-minions stood around Time, but none were alive.

"What is this?" He asked no one in particular as he motioned with his hands, looking the one robotic-figure over. Suddenly, the flicker of the blue magic twirled, swirled and floated out of the chronosphere and partly into all of the miniature creatures. Time watched in secret awe as he realized what happened.

"Fate has set a course . . . Underland's future has been shifted . . ." Time spoke out to no one in particular as he watched the remainder of the blue magic twirl, swirl and move through the air and slowly pour into each of the robotic-like creations. This meant a large change had come to Underland . . . whether it is good . . . or bad . . .

* * *

 **Till next time. – Lyrical-Light**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

 **Still here? Yay! Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything . . . except my mind, that's all mine, so don't you try and take my imagination Mr Tim Burton, Disney and whoever else had a part in the film!**

Chapter 3: Sleeping Beauties and Newly Formed Gears

Marmoreal

One month . . . one whole month . . . one entire month since Charles returned to the world above, one entire month since Mirana took up her vow, one entire month since their souls were bound for all eternity, one month since that fateful night and one entire month since the Great Clock started to tick with more power.

Mirana was literally buried under all her work that she got in just that small amount of time. Right now it was August 29th and she had no intentions of getting up or out of bed for at least two more hours. By that time breakfast would already be served and she would have gotten an hour and a half of extra sleep . . .

"Your majesty" There was a call and two knocks upon the queen's bedroom door and yet . . . no reply "Your majesty?" The servant asked again and waited . . . no reply. "Your highness, are you alright?" The woman's voice was slightly muffled because of the door, but Mirana had heard.

Rolling on her side in order to be able to see the door, Mirana propped herself up on her elbow and forced herself to at least sound awake "Just a moment." Her voice was awake, but she had to force her eyes open. Once she did, she gasped. Jumping out of bed she rushed over to her closet.

Her white nightgown barely able to keep up with its wearer's sudden need for speed as it lightly trailed behind her in the wind. "Milady, are you alright? You weren't at breakfast this morning?" the voice of the servant-woman on the other side of the closed door, could be heard saying worriedly.

"Oh, yes, perfectly . . ." Mirana said as she quickly chanced into one of her puffy white dresses, pulling it over her head ". . . perfectly alright." Her reply was a bit muffled because of the dress being pulled over her head, but it was a reply non-the-less. "Milady may I come in?" The woman asked through the door, wanting to know if her queen, truly and honestly was alright.

"Uh . . . just-just a moment!" Mirana said a bit frantically as she pulled on her shoes (Most likely white heels or white boots with long-ish heels). Rushing over to her vanity she quickly did her make-up and gave her long white hair a quick brush before slightly speed-walking over to the door.

Just before opening it, she gave her wrist a little flick towards her bedroom. Blue and purple magic twirled and everything was back into place. The bed was made, the closet was properly closed and the vanity-chair was put back in place.

She was confused by the colour of her magic, but shook it off as nothing but her mind playing tricks on her. After giving the room a quick scan, Mirana turned back to the door and opened it.

"Hallo Alexei. Something I can help you with?" Mirana asked putting on her best smile. "Milady, you weren't at breakfast this morning and you have yet to do your morning rounds and it is already noon . . . Are you certain everything is alright?" Alexei asked worried as she looked her queen up and down.

Mirana tensed up slightly when she heard the time. She couldn't possibly have been sleeping that long . . . could she? "Yes." It came out a bit strangled so she knew she would have to amends her slip. "All is well. Uh . . . Tarrant doesn't happen to be in his workshop does he?"

The question caught the servant-woman slightly off guard. She had not expected the queen to ask something as such, why would the queen care to know where the hatter is? "I- . . . I believe he is in the garden drinking tea madam. Why do you ask?" She wanted to scold herself the moment those four words left her lips.

For whatever reason the queen had asked, it was none of her business "J-just wondering." Mirana answered with a slightly strained smile. It wasn't a sincere one to begin with, but honestly! Something wasn't quite right and Mirana had to find out what . . . then again it could be nothing? No. Better safe than sorry.

"If that's all, you may go." Mirana said lightly. "Yes, your majesty." The woman said curtseying before taking her leave. Mirana watched as the other woman disappeared around the corner, before her expression turned into a worried one and she took off in the opposite direction.

Time's Castle

Time was once again in his office, now fixing one of his robotic-minions that had been crushed by one of the Great Clock's gears when it went to clean the inside of the clock. He was grumbling and mumbling to himself on what big of an idiot the thing was, when there was a bright, blue flash on the over side of his desk (where someone he'd talk to would be seated).

It immediately sparked his attention, but he had to shield his eyes until the glow subsided a bit. When he was finally able to remove his arm from in front of his eyes, he was a bit shocked to find a glowing blue orb, swishing and turning and twirling with bright blue magic, right in front of him.

He'd only seen this once before . . . once, a while after King Oleron and Queen Elsemere conceived their two daughters. One orb had been a bright crimson red outlined with ruby and the other a sparkling and dazzling, pure, purple that was outlined with white. It had been a sign of change for Underland. This could only mean one thing . . .

There was another flash of light and when he looked back, the orb had shifted into the form of a silver clock with two words largely imprinted on it in italics . . . two words that proved his suspicions . . . two words that also send his head reeling in surprise and shock . . . two words he never expected to see . . .

' _Of Marmoreal'_

 **Ooh, what do you think that means? What has our dear White Queen gotten herself into this time?**

 **Don't worry. I don't know yet either!**

 **Remember to stop by the little review box! No? Ahh well, I tried. Till next time! –**

 **Lyrical-Light**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Duties of a Queen

Marmoreal

After a while, she slowed her pace and strolled down into the garden where the Mad Hatter: Tarrant Hightopp, the March Hare: Thackery, the Door Mouse: Mallymkun, the White Rabbit; Nivens McTwisp, the Tweedle Twins: Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum and finally the Cheshire Cat: Chessur, all sat drinking tea at a large white round table.

"Ah, decided to sleep in today, your majesty?" Chessur asked teasingly when he saw the queen approach. Every head turned to the queen as she strolled up to the table. "Apparently, I did, yes."

Mirana said not at all amused. The friends looked at each other surprised, shocked and if you looked closely, you could see the hint of worry lacing their colourful eyes. "Y-y-your majesty's joking . . . r-r-right?"

Nivens McTwisp, also known as the White Rabbit asked hopefully. "Actually Nivens, I'm not." Mirana said, a bit of worry seeping through into her own words before she had chance to stop it. The friends all gave each other a look before Hatter decided enough was enough and thought to break the tension.

"Well in that case, why don't your majesty, start her morning rounds? Chess and I will be more then delighted to join you, I'm sure there's plenty of work to be done." Hatter said with a sincere expression that didn't look quite right on his colourful features. Mirana's shoulders dropped slightly at the offer as though a heavy weight had been taken off her shoulders.

"That would be most generous, thank you Tarrant." The White Queen said with a small smile, thankful for not only the change of topic, but the offered help as well. "Oh, it would be a pleasure, or else I wouldn't have offered!" Tarrant said with a cheery smile as he got out of his chair and walked over to the White Queen with a large smile on his face and a skip in his step.

"Well, I suppose there's no arguing." Chessur said putting down his cup of tea before evaporating and appearing next to Tarrant and Mirana. "We best be on our way." He said floating around his two friends, but keeping a close eye on the queen, after all, that's why Tarrant had truly made him tag along.

The Hatter may be mad, but he was no less smarter than any other person. After visiting Witzend and making sure every person was well and well looked after, Mirana, Tarrant and Chessur decided to return to Marmoreal and see to the rest of Mirana's duties there.

After speaking with the council and holding court and seeing to the needs or problems of a few (a big FEW, to be precise, thirty eight) people, Mirana was more then all, tired and weary. She would have certainly returned to her bedroom and just collapsed on her bed if it were not for the fact she had slept in this morning, even if it was only by accident.

Sighing, she slowly got off her throne and put on the best (fake of course) cheery smile, she could muster. "Well, now that, that has been seen too, what else?" "Your majesty must now either give your approval or disapproval to the construction plans and then have the approved documents delivered to the build-master.

After that has been seen too, your highness can take your usual monthly trip to the Orphanage or your majesty can decide not too and go straight to the rest of your duties. Your majesty must speak with the captain of the guard about training arrangements and then with the master-baker about what is to be prepared for this year's annual spring festivities in four days time.

After that, planning and other arrangements for the Spring Festival must also be done and once that is completed your highness can take the rest of the day to do whatever your majesty wishes." Nivens said reading off of a scroll. Internally groaning, Mirana flashed a smile at Nivens and bowed her head slightly in thanks.

"Well I best get started then." She said walking up the stairs to go to her study, Tarrant and Chessur shared a worried look before following after her. At least this will provide a slight chance for her to rest. More or less two and a half hours later, after seeing to all the documents, Mirana had called for Nivens to deliver them to the build master.

After she had signed the last document, Mirana had a metallic taste in her mouth and so she reached for her glass of water, only to find it empty. "Oh, shall I fetch someone to have that refilled for you, your majesty?" Nivens asked stopping in the doorway. "That won't be necessary, thank you Nivens."

The White Queen said standing up. Mirana had not even reach to pick up the glass yet and she was barely out of her seat before everything started spinning. She felt light headed and nauseas all at once. "Your majesty, you don't look well, shall I fetch the physician?" Chessur asked as he stopped floating in mid air to look at his queen.

"No, I just stood up a bit too quickly. Thank you." Mirana said as she held onto the ledge of her desk, forcing down the nausea and dizziness. After a moment or two it was gone and she was able to walk again. Turning over to her desk she was about to pick up her glass only to find it wasn't there anymore.

Turning back to Tarrant with a confused expression, she watched as he pointed to the door. A moment later Chessur evaporated a few ways away from her with her now refilled, glass in paw. "I thought I'd save you the trouble." Chessur said handing her the glass of water.

"Thank you Chess." Mirana said with a light chuckle as she took the glass from him. Taking a sip, she closed her eyes as she savoured the peace and relief it brought her, feeling the cool water wash through her mouth and down her dry and hot throat. A moment after she swallowed, she opened her eyes and licked her lips a bit before placing the glass onto her desk.

Tarrant and Chessur watched her carefully, observing her every movement and studying every emotion she showed. It wasn't much, but they could see that the water at least brought her some sort of relief, from what, they weren't exactly sure, but they took it as a small victory anyway.

"Now, would either of you gentlemen like to accompany me to the orph- ummfff . . ." She couldn't finish her sentence because just as soon as she said it, she groaned as she was hit with another wave of nausea and a terrible headache. Everything started spinning again and she suddenly felt so weak . . .

Tarrant and Chessur watched with wide eyes as Mirana suddenly groaned. Within the blink of an eye, her eyes flew shut and she started to fall side-wards, luckily for her, Tarrant stood on the side she fell too and caught her just moments before she would have reached the floor, or in other words, right on time.

Tarrant and Chessur shared a very worried look before Chessur evaporated into thin air. Tarrant moved the White Queen on her back and picked her up bridal-style as he ran out of the room. He was barely fully out when the healer and Chessur showed up. She was questioning them both frantically and then giving them orders like there was no tomorrow . . .

* * *

 **Poor Mirana. I just can't stop torturing her, can I? Ah well. Wait for next chapter to see if she's okay. But I'm not going to update until at least 1 review comes in . . . or else writing this is useless, so please?**

 **Spare a person the heartbreak? Till next time. –**

 **Lrical-Light**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**

 **Yeah, it's me again. Hope I'm not getting on anyone's nerves with my timing. Sorry . . . Here you are though! Another chapter just for you guys!**

 **Sorry, I know it's short.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Getting grounded

Everyone, (and by everyone I mean, Tarrant, Chessur and the physician) watched anxiously as they awaited their queen to awake.

Mirana had been laid down on her queen-sized white bed inside her chambers.

She's been unconscious for over two and a half hours and Nivens was told to reschedule her trip to the orphanage for the day after tomorrow.

Everyone watched in angst as Mirana slightly shifted.

They waited and sat with held breaths as her eyes slowly fluttered open ". . . what-t . . . ahhh" Mirana said in slight pain as she looped her arms around her mid-section, "Careful, there your highness."

Physician Joanna said as she helped Mirana sit upright.

"You passed out earlier and from what I heard, you haven't eaten since yesterday-morning."

Joanna said, giving her queen a silent scolding for not taking better care of herself.

"After you passed out, Tarrant brought you here and I fetched the physician."

Chessur said floating onto the bed beside Mirana.

"So what seems to be the matter Miss Physician?"

Tarrant asked with angst. Joanna just ignored the Hatter and turned to her patient.

"Your majesty, I want you to give me a full description of what exactly you were feeling before you fainted, but first I'm going to ask a few questions.

Will that be alright?"

Mirana only gave a few silent nods "Very well then.

First of all, I'd like to know if you felt lightheaded, dizzy, nauseas, weak, uh, slightly off balance, numb, anything like that."

Joanna asked naming a few symptoms.

"Well, yes, lightheaded, dizzy, nauseas and weak.

I became nauseas because of a metallic taste in my mouth, but after drinking a bit of water it was taken care of.

I became lightheaded after the nausea came and again before I got a headache and became nauseas once more.

I started to feel weak and then . . . well after that I don't actually remember anything."

Mirana answered as she tried to recall all that had transpired.

"Well that could all very well be because of your lack of eating.

If I may ask why exactly had you not eaten since yesterday-morning?"

Joanna asked giving Mirana 'the eyebrow'.

It was as though a mother was interrogating her child!

"Yesterday evening I was called to a surprise meeting and didn't get chance to eat.

Then I was given documents and files to read, re-write and approve by this morning before delivering them to the duke of Witzend.

I was occupied last night with those exact documents and when I was finished it was already pass midnight.

I decided to leave them to Nivens to deliver to the duke in the morning before I retired to my chambers.

This morning I . . . may have accidentally slept in though.

By the time I woke it was noon."

Mirana said, a slight blush of embarrassment gracing her features.

Joanna merely nodded her head.

"Well then I'd say I know precisely what the matter is."

She said pushing up her spectacles as she closed her little note-book.

"And that would be?"

Mirana asked curiously.

"You're overworking yourself Milady.

Stress and the lack of energy got to you and thus, you fainted.

I advise you to stay in bed for the rest of today as well as tomorrow.

I'm certain the little children can wait until Friday to see their queen?"

Joanna asked with a raised eyebrow as she saw Mirana was about to protest.

Slowly closing her mouth, the White Queen nodded in slight defeat and disappointment.

"Well very good, my work is done then.

Tarrant, Chessur, I hope I can count on you two to make sure the queen does not leave this chamber until Friday morning and that she actually eats."

Joanna said looking towards Mirana at her last two words.

"You can count on us madam."

Tarrant said with a slight salute.

"Very well then, have a good day your highness, Mr Hightopp, Chessur."

Joanna said bowing her head to each before leaving the room.

"Well ya heard the physician.

You're staying in your room and we're keeping you company, aint that right Chess?"

Tarrant asked cheerfully, wiggling his eyebrows in the process "Yes, exactly my friend."

Chessur agreed with a large smile on his face, he then decided to lie down on the bed next to Mirana.

"You two have put up with me all day and now I'm being even more of a burden.

You honestly don't have to look after me too."

Mirana said looking at her friends and feeling guilty for keeping them grounded in her chambers with her.

"Ugh tish-tosh, you're no burden Mirana.

We just love spending time with you.

You truly are excellent company."

Tarrant said raising a cup of tea at her in cheers (that he got from who knows where).

Mirana smiled at him, unconsciously stroking over Chessur's mane as she listened to the Hatter speak.

"That can't possibly be true?

I rarely ever do anything right."

Mirana asked with an amused smile and a slightly raised eyebrow as she looked at the orange haired, hats and clothes-maker "True as day Milady.

And I must say that both Chess and I are more than delighted to help."

Tarrant said with a broad smile.

Mirana smiled too, before she heard Chessur speak and turned her attention to the evaporative-cat.

"Speak for yourself.

I just love the grooming, keep stroking my fur like this and I'll do whatever you want."

Chessur purred as Mirana stroked him on his back.

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as she continued to stroke him.

Maybe things weren't so bad after all . . . seeing that she's got such good friends to keep her company and seeing as to them not minding her just being herself, she may just make it through this night and tomorrow.

Hopefully Nivens will be alright with all the work that has to be done . . .

* * *

 **The White Queen is really overworking herself. It's a good thing she has such good friends to keep her company though, hmm?**

 **Till next chapter –**

 **Lyrical-Light**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Thirty hours of grounded-ness.

After they had finished their little chat, a servant brought in something for Mirana to eat, but it didn't taste much better then it smelled . . . in fact it tasted worse.

It was a bowl of fish stew that had gone cold.

Mirana wanted to gag, but instead ate up like a good little girl.

After sending the plate back to the kitchen, the White Queen gulped down at least three full glasses of water in hopes of getting the taste of the stew out of her mouth and to prevent any more waves of nausea from hitting her.

When that was done she was more than ready to hit the hay, which she did.

Now, seven o'clock in the morning and Mirana was wide awake.

She woke up an hour and a half ago feeling terribly nauseas, two minutes later she found herself crouched down over a bucket, bringing up all her insides, it must have been the stew from the night before.

Good thing Tarrant and Chessur had left for their own homes last night, or she'd have a terrible time explaining this to them.

After about fifteen minutes of that, she was finally able to breathe again.

With a small flick of her wrist and a light flash of blue and purple magic, Mirana turned the bucket's contents into purple butterflies.

She opened the window to let them out and to let the cool, fresh, morning air in.

Her stomach hurt like Hell after that little incident.

To make everything simply worse, every muscle in her body had taken that as their cue to turn against her and activate 'sore-mode'.

Then after struggling back into bed, she tried to fall back asleep, only to find that today, she just can't.

So she decided to sit up in bed and read a book . . . and that's where we are now, seven o'clock in the morning, in bed, with a book, while every muscle screamed in protest of her moving even one limb.

The knock on the door must have been music to her ears, because she sighed in relief as a thankful smile crossed her face.

"Enter."

If she thought her luck couldn't get any better, she was dead wrong.

In stepped Tarrant with a serving plate.

On top of it were five cups of tea, a little kettle and a plate of scones, a plate of cookies and a plate of cupcakes.

On his shoulder was little Mallymkun, hitching a ride with the Mad Hatter.

Behind Tarrant came Chessur floating into the room on his back, tail wagging slightly in the air, behind him, was none other than Bayard, the loyal dog coming to visit a friend that's in terrible need of some good company after an awful morning.

' _Bless their souls, they've got perfect timing'_ is the one thing she thought to herself, as a large smile made its way onto her face.

"Hope you don't mind some extra company.

After Tarrant and Chess told us ya weren't feeling well we thought we'd drop by to come and check up on ya" Mally said before jumping off of Tarrant's shoulder and onto the bed.

"Not at all, make yourselves at home."

Mirana said with a smile as she moved up a little and sat cross-legs to make room for her friends on the bed.

(Not that she really needed too, though.

The bed was huge and she more or less only took up the space of about two long single pillows placed in a row while lying down, so sitting cross-legs turned it into one short pillow placed horizontally.)

There was more than enough room.

"I thought you could use a big helping of some morning tea.

Hope you don't mind, Thackery had some cooking nonsense to see to."

Tarrant said placing the serving plate in front of Mirana as he sat on the side of the bed.

Bayard had climbed onto the bed and plopped down on the right side of Mirana, sitting upright like a guard dog.

Chessur had just lain down on her left, more than pleased when she started to stroke him again, purring happily all the way.

"Why Chess, I never knew you were the queen's pet."

Mally teased and Chessur scowled at her.

Mirana could only laugh at their antics before she felt slight pity for the loyal feline.

"Oh, don't worry Chess.

They're just jealous that I'm giving you so much attention."

Mirana said placing a kiss to his forehead, making him grin widely and nodding his head in approval.

"Not that we can truly blame her.

You have been by her side longer then we have been."

Bayard said matter-of-factly as he addressed Chessur.

"Talking about that, how are you feeling, love?

Better, I hope?"

Mally asked curiously, plopping down in front of Mirana and sitting on the tray, right in front of a cup of tea; throwing sugar into it rather happily.

She was so used to calling everyone 'love' that she had completely forgotten she was talking to her queen.

"Much better now that you're all here."

Mirana said with a smile, seemingly ignoring Mally's little slip, as she took a sip of the cup of tea that Chessur had handed over to her.

Bayard couldn't exactly hold the cup so he just drank his tea with careful licks, trying not to make a mess on Mirana's white bedcovers.

"So what do you have planned for today, certainly not just reading dusty old covers with even dustier pages in them?"

Tarrant asked motioning to the now discarded book on Mirana's nightstand.

"That was the plan, but I'd much rather just spent the day drinking tea with all of you."

"I couldn't agree more."

Chessur said taking a long sip of tea.

"I heard you had to reschedule your visit to the orphanage.

I hope the children weren't too disappointed when they heard the news."

Bayard said after he had taken a few licks of tea.

Mirana could only sigh in response and gaze down into her tea as though it held the secret to the universe within its depths.

"I hope so too, I honestly did want to go see them.

It breaks my heart that I have to make them wait longer."

Mirana said with a slight frown.

"Well it's not your fault you got sick.

You're the queen of all Underland.

They just have to learn that you're a very busy person and that if you get sick that there isn't really anything you can do about it other than rest."

Mally said taking a sip of her tea then looking back up at Mirana.

"I do suppose you have a point."

Mirana said a bit plainly, not at all happy with the idea that she's not able to do anything at all to stop herself from being sick.

"Hey, cheer up!

At least you'll get to see the little tykes tomorrow, hey?"

Tarrant said swinging around his teacup.

"But tomorrow is still so far away . . ." Mirana said groaning a little.

The rest of the group only smiled as she gave a fake pout before they all laughed.

It wasn't everyday that she could be so open with people, she was always expected to have the best posture and be as queenly as queenly can be.

It was rather refreshing to be able to just be herself.

To just be Mirana and not the White Queen, ruler of all Underland.

As the day went by, Mally and Bayard had left to be off on one or another adventures of their own.

Tarrant and Chessur were the last to leave, promising to return the next day and join her on her trip to the orphanage.

As Mirana sat up, relaxed in bed, she was more than content on just lying there.

"Lying around never got anyone anywhere."

Absalom's deep, commanding voice came from across the room, from where Mirana's desk stood.

Peeking through her eyelashes; Mirana saw the blue caterpillar and opened her eyes fully.

"Hello Absalom."

Mirana said with a small smile before climbing out of bed and going to sit on the end, so that she could be face to face with the caterpillar.

"Who are you?"

Absalom blew smoke in her face that she waved away with a small cough.

"You know full well who I am."

Mirana said with another cough as she tried to bat away the smoke.

"Yes, but do you?"

Absalom's voice came again and he blew more smoke in her direction.

"Of course, I know who I am.

I am Mirana of Marmoreal, sister of Iracebeth of Crims, White Queen and queen of all Underland.

Would you please stop that?"

Mirana asked coughing again, the metallic taste slowly creeping back into her mouth.

"Good.

It will do you well to know that."

Absalom said now blowing smoke to his side and no longer at the queen.

"Change is on the horizon, Mirana.

There will be things that you can't change . . . and things that have already changed."

"What do you mean?

What's changed?"

She was confused, did something happen while she wasn't paying attention, no, but she wouldn't know if Absalom kept talking in riddles, "You."

Absalom answered as though it was the most obvious thing in all Underland.

"What?

I have not changed.

I am still the same person I was yesterday and the day before and all my life, maybe just a little more mature, but still the same.

I have not become something and or someone that I am not or have not been.

I am Mirana of Marmoreal and Queen of Underland, that's who I have always been, nothing more."

Mirana stated confused.

"How sure are you?"

Absalom asked disbelievingly, Mirana looked at him and then down at her lap, seemingly at a loss for words.

"The change within you is strong my dear.

You have just yet to notice."

Absalom said taking a puff of smoke before blowing it out.

"Your little soul-bounding with our Champion had changed something inside of you that will change Underland forever."

Mirana's head shot up at the caterpillar's words.

"What do you mean 'soul-bounding'?"

Mirana asked with a slight frown.

"Don't think I didn't notice Mirana.

You and our Champion had crossed into personal waters.

Your little activities that night, was no mere accident.

Fate had wished it to be so.

Two halves became one whole."

Absalom said blowing out smoke.

"You mean Charles and I are soul-bound?

But, no, that can't be.

He's married."

Mirana stated confused.

"And yet, you two were brought together as one."

Absalom said making Mirana look down at her lap once more.

"But . . . if I'm soul-bound to him . . . that means Underland will never have an heir.

I will never love and will never marry . . . and even if I do . . . an heir to Underland will never be more than a mere thought."

Mirana said with a slight sigh.

"Or so you think."

Absalom said with a half smirk-like expression on his face as he blew another puff of smoke.

Mirana only looked up at him confused.

"Absalom, you just said it yourself.

I'm soul-bound to Charles, which means both my heart and soul belong to him.

I will not be able to conceive from anyone else.

Besides, he's a married man.

To ask him to comply to something like that just so that Underland would have an heir is . . . cruel.

It wouldn't do either of us good.

He's loyal to his family . . . our . . . 'courtship' . . . was not intentional . . . even if it was destined to happen.

So no matter what I do from here on out, I will never be able to bare a child and Underland will not be able to have an heir from me. Iracebeth is the only one between us now.

The crown will have to go to her."

Mirana said looking at the caterpillar half heartbroken.

"Not quite."

Absalom said with that 'air of authority' type of tone.

"Underland will have an heir and much sooner than you think."

Absalom said in a prophetical tone.

"Well, I don't see how."

Mirana said with a slight sigh.

"That's because you have yet to discover the change within yourself, one thing that will determine Underland's future."

Absalom said cryptically.

"You're not going to tell me what it is though, are you?"

Mirana said with a half amused look on her face as she looked at the caterpillar that she could see was trying to choose his words wisely.

"I have given hints.

But, it is something you must discover for yourself."

Absalom said dismissively, but if you know him well enough, you would have heard the slight spark of amusement in his tone.

"Then for Underland's sake, I hope I discover it quickly.

Thank you, Absalom."

Mirana said softly as she stood to get back to her rest.

"And Mirana, I'd be weary of Iracebeth if I were you.

If she is to know the change inside of you, it will provoke her to do unimaginable things . . . fairfarren."

He only blew more smoke before disappearing within it like Chessur.

When the smoke vanished, Mirana sighed and walked back around her bed and climbed back in.

Making herself as comfortable as she could, she started pondering over their conversation, but the need for sleep was overtaking her and she could not help, but submit to the feeling of weariness.

She unconsciously placed a hand over her stomach as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **How was that? Worthy enough of a review? No? Ahh well, then I just won't make the next chapter any longer . . . No, but seriously though, how was it? Was Absalom cryptic enough or did I just give the next chapter away in a heartbeat?**

 **I tried to make Absalom and Mirana's meeting almost like Absalom and Alice's, for reasons you will most likely discover in the next chapter. Although it's kind of obvious . . . if you squint you can probably see it, but I wouldn't know.**

 **This is my story, I know where I'm going with all of this, you guys don't, so I don't know your thoughts on it.**

 **Until next time –**

 **Lyrical-Light**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sisters and Surprises

The next morning, Mirana was up at sunrise, getting ready to go visit the orphanage. Many may think that it would be the energetic children that would be up since dawn, excitedly awaiting their queen's arrival, but no. Today it was Mirana who was excited. She absolutely loved visiting the orphanage.

It always filled her with a feeling of rejuvenation and today was no exception. Tarrant and Chessur were accompanying her once more, yet she never expected to find her sister, brother-in-law and the red knave, so eager to come along. With a suspicious eye, Mirana agreed, but kept a close eye on her sister and especially Ilosovic.

They were riding to the orphanage in a blue, white and silver, open carriage . . . but not before some snobby remarks, complaints and protests from the Red Queen of course. For some reason, Iracebeth kept studying Mirana. As though there was some big secret awaiting her to find out.

Such a big secret that if she looked at Mirana long enough that it would reveal itself to her, but no matter how much Iracebeth squinted; she couldn't seem to find one thing that could tell her what she wanted so desperately to know. Once they reached the orphanage, both women left the carriage.

Mirana barely had one foot out of her transport before she was stormed at by big, happy faces, bright excitable eyes and large, sparkling grins . . . that put even Chessur to shame. Lady Egrayn, the orphanage keeper had swiftly told the children to go and play while the visitors had a few cups of tea to get their strength back.

So that was where they were now, sitting by a purple table, in a quiet little garden, drinking green tea while eating scones and watching the children play a few feet away. Chessur and Tarrant had left with the Red King and Ilosovic, just to make sure they weren't up to something, thereby leaving Mirana alone with only Iracebeth and Egrayn.

"There's something diffe'ent about you, Mirana . . ." Iracebeth said after a while, sipping her tea slowly, watching her little sister with slightly silted eyes over the rim of the cup. Both Mirana and Egrayn looked to Iracebeth before Egrayn looked to the younger female, trying to find out what the other woman had meant.

"Why would you say that, Iracebeth?" Mirana asked in her usually calm and collected voice as she took a sip of her tea. Her strawberry-pink lips taking slow, long sips as her soft, dark brown eyes peered over the rim of the cup, only curiosity visible within them. "You seem more . . . dist'acted . . . then usual.

You have also been watching these . . . children . . . eve' since we arrived . . . you 'eally are acting quite . . . unusual." Iracebeth said placing the cup down as she studied her sister's reaction intently, but was met with anger and disappointment when Mirana remained cool, calm and collected.

"Why Racie, I've merely missed being in the presence of the young ones . . . for if I hadn't overworked myself and gotten myself sick, I would have been able to visit the little ones much sooner." Mirana said, gracefully putting her cup down. Not one trace of a lie in her words as she spoke them.

Iracebeth raised her eyebrows when her sister spoke of the children playing in the yard. Her voice held nothing, but kindness and love. Like a mother's would when speaking of her own child. Iracebeth was used to Mirana being a bit maternal, but this was more then usual.

"Why so maternal? It's not like the little b'ats can hear you." Iracebeth said with a shrug taking another sip of tea, watching intently as her sister slightly stiffened _. 'I must have hit a nerve.'_ Iracebeth smirked through her drinking at the thought. Mirana felt a sudden wave of anger overtake her slightly at her sister's words.

Trying to suppress it, she more or less answered through gritted teeth, but no one seemed to notice. (Remember, I said: 'seemed'.) "They're not 'brats' as you so elegantly put it. They are loving, sweet innocent children who have lost their parents and have yet to be affected by the adult-world."

Iracebeth was slightly stunned by her sister's answer. Mirana was angry. That rarely ever happened . . . and when it did . . . it meant that she would take it out on the person or thing that caused it and when she does . . . mercy, was not in her vocabulary. Iracebeth swallowed hard . . . she'd angered her extra maternal, younger sister . . . uh-oh.

Iracebeth was rarely ever scared of Mirana, but she knew what her sister was like when she was angry. She's experienced it first hand before and take it from her, Mirana taking her anger out on you is worse than a death-sentence . . . and many other people have stated the same thing . . . that woman could kill with a mere glare . . . well, IF looks could kill, she could.

Trying to look as unfazed as possible, the Red Queen panicked-ly started to think of a plan. When her eyes landed on her husband and her secret lover (Ilosovic), her prayer was answered. "Suit yourself, siste'. Henry, Ilosovic, come!" Iracebeth shouted getting out of her seat.

"My dear siste' obviously doesn't want our company!" Iracebeth said, her face turning a little red as she stormed off to the carriage she had arranged to come and get them before she left her palace. Henry blinked a few times while Ilosovic fallowed after his queen. "I'm terribly sorry for my wife's temper.

Thank you for your hospitality. Milady, Mirana." Henry said giving each surprised woman a bow before rushing off to meet his wife and the Red Knave before taking off. "What was that about?" Egrayn asked shocked as she turned to an equally surprised Mirana, but both could only blink.

"Isn't the Red Queen staying for tea?" Tarrant asked looking half offended by the thought. "I'm sure my sister just . . . had somewhere else to be?" Mirana questioned more then stated as she looked in the direction the Red Queen's carriage had taken off in and even all the children had stopped to stare after the red carriage.

' _My anger wasn't that evident . . . was it?'_ she silently asked herself as she watched her sister depart. After a while, Tarrant had left as well, stating that hats don't make themselves and that he would drop by Marmoreal later to visit. Chessur had decided to play with the children, seeing as to him now being the only one to watch over the queen, he couldn't leave.

Chessur and Tarrant had, had a conversation earlier and they had each agreed to keep a close eye on Mirana, but if one had to leave, the other would stay and inform him later and seeing as to how Chessur rarely ever had anything important to do, he was to keep Mirana constant company until they were sure of the situation and or problem at hand.

Surprisingly, the Cheshire Cat had no word against it. So while Tarrant was off, he was keeping the orphanage children busy while keeping a close eye on his beloved friend, he honestly did consider her a friend . . . besides, she's the only one he'd allow to pet him. Mirana and Egrayn had continued their little tea-party and had taken part in some small talk.

It was no secret to Underland that the White Queen had fallen ill in the previous days of the week and was now back on her feet, to say the least, no one was surprised. As Egrayn was telling Mirana about the orphanage and how the children were fairing, she couldn't help but notice how intensely the queen listened and took in every word while at the same time only watching the children play.

Egrayn also couldn't help but notice the slight longing behind the White Queen's eyes. Being a mother herself and a good friend of Mirana's, she knew quite well what was keeping the queen preoccupied at the moment. Pushing all other thoughts to the back of her mind, Egrayn decided it was high time she brought her dear friend out of her trance.

"If you'd forgive my forwardness Mirana, but . . . I couldn't help, but notice how you look at the children. Have you ever considered having one of your own? They're an absolute delight and I'm sure you'll make a wonderful mother." Egrayn said studying her friend's reaction curiously.

Mirana only gave a small chuckle and bowed her head a little, briefly looking down at her lap, but quickly bringing her eyes back onto the children. "I'm afraid that may very well never happen, Egrayn, although I'm flattered that you think so." Mirana said keeping her eyes on the children who were laughing at Chessur who was pulling silly faces.

"Why would you say that?" Egrayn asked confused as she paused, her hand and teacup mid air in shock at Mirana's answer. Mirana gave a sad smile as she watched the children play. "I'm soul-bound . . ." Her answer was barely above a whisper, but Egrayn had heard and by the look on Mirana's face . . . she now knew what the queen meant.

"You've not mentioned such a thing before . . . how long now?" Egrayn asked while keeping her voice hushed like Mirana's. This was obviously a sensitive subject, so she had said it before moving her attention to the children as well, as to make her queen and friend feel a bit more comfortable.

"About a month . . ." Mirana said softly again, a small sigh at her last word. Her eyes were now forever burned to the children running around on the soft, lush green grass. Egrayn gave a sigh and a nod, before she stopped and her eyes went slightly wide as an idea hit her.

"Wait . . . what did you say your symptoms were again?" Mirana seemed a bit caught off guard by the question, as she confusedly turned to face Egrayn "Well, nausea, dizziness, headaches, fatigue and light-headedness . . . why?" Egrayn smiled widely at Mirana as she took both the queen's hands into her own, locking eyes with her friend.

"Mirana, don't you think it's possible that your soul-bound did more than just take your heart and soul? After all . . . the timing would be impeccable and your symptoms . . ." Egrayn trailed off as Mirana's eyes went wide when she realized what the older woman was hinting at. "You don't mean that I . . ."

Egrayn only nodded enthusiastically and Mirana's eyes were wide as she tried to think of a more logical explanation, but she couldn't find one. It made sense. Her suddenly falling ill . . . Absalom's visit . . . the timing of it all . . . she could find no other explanation, this was the only one that made sense.

"Mirana . . . you're going to be a mother!" Egrayn said quietly, but her large smile couldn't be wiped away. Mirana suddenly felt very worried and frightened as she slid her hands out of Egrayn's hold and around her still flat stomach, Absalom's words of the previous night, ringing through her ears.

Egrayn was confused by her friend's reaction and a bit worried by her sudden distress. "Mirana, what's wrong? Isn't this what you've always wanted?" A silent tear fell down the White Queen's cheek as she slowly shook her head, confusing and worrying Egrayn more.

"Absalom spoke to me about it last night . . . I just never knew what he meant. He warned me to be weary of Iracebeth . . . for if she were to find out she will be provoked to do unimaginable things . . . what if something happens, Egrayn? What if she finds out?" Mirana was looking at her friend, fighting against more tears that threatened to fall.

Egrayn now understood Mirana's fears. If the Red Queen were to find out . . . all of Underland could very well pay for it . . . Mirana would never forgive herself . . . and what would happen to the child should the Red Queen come into knowledge? How can such a blessing be such an absolutely terrifying curse?

Egrayn hugged Mirana to try and comfort her, but knew very well there was not much she or anyone else, could do. It was all in the hands of Time and fate. Chessur had slipped away when he saw Mirana was no longer paying attention to the children. He had heard what Egrayn said about Mirana and understood the queen's reaction.

His normally cheery and big smile turned into a small, worried frown. He will have to inform Tarrant about this later . . . right now he had a queen to try and cheer up. He'll accompany her back to Marmoreal and do whatever it takes to at least get one smile on the queen's face.

* * *

 **I know.**

 **Everyone saw that one coming. I mean, duh! You're probably thinking something along the lines of "We're not idiots Lyrical-Light".**

 **I know you're not.**

 **Okay, for the record though, I hadn't really planned on Mirana getting pregnant . . . this soon. I know. I'm a real devil-light huh?**

 **Ah well, I'm not done with our favorite White Queen yet. Get ready because Mirana is about to go down a very bumpy road! Till next chapter!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Attack of the Jabberwocky

That night when Tarrant came to visit her at Marmoreal, Mirana was already fast asleep.

She had cried herself into a fitful night's rest.

She had truly been affected by the news in ways that no one could even begin to imagine.

A child would have been a blessing, if not for the dangers that would no doubt come, for the child of the White Queen would be a most valued treasure as leverage to any traitorous monster indeed.

Chessur had done all he could and advised her to get some sleep after hours of continued failure, for it was all he could do after it became clear that his words did not sooth away her pain.

When Tarrant arrived the usually cheery feline told him the news.

Both agreed to help the queen in whatever way they could.

No one else would need to know.

Tarrant went back to his home and Chessur decided to take watch over the distressed queen.

Slipping into bed next to her, he allowed her to hold onto him, hoping to provide some sort of comfort, after all . . . if he was going to be the queen's pet, he better do it right.

As she held onto him with one arm, holding him close to her chest, her other arm was protectively placed on her stomach.

Chessur had curled his tail around her stomach as well, silently vowing to protect the queen and her child in whatever way he could.

Tomorrow would be filled with much joy.

Everyone was going to the Spring Festival in Witzend on Saturday, so Tarrant and Chessur thought it would be a good distraction for Mirana, so they told her to put on her party-dress and mount up her horse.

So far, everything was going very well.

There was music, people were dancing and Mirana was even smiling a bit.

Tarrant had specially tamed his wiled mane and put on his best suit, in hopes of cheering up the spirits of the White Queen.

Mirana had decided to wear a darker make-up then her usually cheery colours so that no one would see her slightly dark ringed eyes from her fitful night, but found that she was in fact, enjoying herself . . . even if only for the moment.

Her mind was distracted and, for now at least, it was a good thing.

Chessur was merrily dancing around in the air, every now and then floating by the White Queen and flashing her one of his wondrous smiles, which she sometimes returned, or he would be trying to make her laugh by twirling around her and tickling her with his tail.

It was a very lovely day . . . but then it turned dark.

Mirana was smiling merrily when a dark shadow fell over her horse, when she looked up . . . her smile vanished.

The Jabberwocky was attacking!

Everyone started to run, but very few succeeded.

Mirana's horse had been spooked and tried to buck her off, but she had grabbed onto the reins just in time.

Tarrant managed to get hold of the reins as well, neither noticing her crown falling to the ground.

Leading the horse away as quickly as Tarrant could, he tried to steer it back to Marmoreal, but tripped.

From his position, he noticed card soldiers started to catch up with them in great and rather large numbers, not willing to stop at any cost.

Deciding this was no time for lying around, Tarrant jumped to his feet.

"Go to Marmoreal your highness . . . and don't look back!"

Tarrant said hitting the horse on its bottom, making it run from the scene.

Mirana would have cried out in protest, but had to focus on not getting thrown of her horse.

Tarrant ran in the opposite direction, drawing the cards away from her . . . unfortunately, not all of them.

Three of the cards had spotted her and were hot on her heals.

One tripped along the way, only to have the others run right over him.

The two cards remained hot on pursuit until one managed to grab the reins of her horse.

One of them grabbed her arm and started to push her off.

"Let go of me!"

Mirana was struggling, but she knew she couldn't really do anything against them, for it would be against her vows.

The one card soldier had her arm in a tight grip in his one armour gloved hand and was pushing her off her horse while the other started to reach around her waist to get her off quicker.

"N-n-n- . . . !"

She wasn't even able to finish as the card placed his hand over her mouth, using the arm around her waist to completely pull her off her horse.

The one card now held her tightly in his grasp, one hand holding her mouth shut, while the other arm was around her mid-section, crushing her arms between her back and his front.

The other card soldier was pulling the reins of her horse, forcing it down onto its knees.

Suddenly, the soldier who was holding the reins was pushed forewords and with a scream of surprise, he landed face first on the ground, getting knocked unconscious.

Both Mirana and the card holding her looked to where the other card had stood, but couldn't see anything.

"I believe the queen told you to let her go!"

A voice was heard before the card screamed in pain as his wrist was twisted backwards, making him let go of Mirana, who quickly ran from them and grabbed the reins of her horse.

When she looked back she saw the card was lying down flat on the ground, before a familiar smile appeared.

The smile was followed by a pair of teal eyes, a head and a body and then a tail.

Mirana sighed in relief when she recognised her favourite feline friend.

"Need some help?"

He asked with a large smile and she gave him a thankful smile in return before struggling back onto her horse.

Riding as fast as possible, they did not stop for break.

Mirana's horse splashed through puddles of water, trotted fast through the thick forest and jumped over any obstacles in their path, not stopping once to catch its breath.

No one dared look back.

Soon, they saw the glistening spires of Marmoreal just over the treetops and raced even faster to get to their intended location as fast as they possibly could.

And then soon enough, both Mirana and Chessur disappeared within the gates of Marmoreal.

Both exhausted and frightened by the incident in the forest with the two card soldiers and the attack of the Jabberwocky . . .

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Until next time**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note**

 **Thank you very much to everyone who has read this far and triple thank you to everyone who reviewed. Thank you.**

 **Hope you like.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Aftermath 

It was September 2nd, the day after the attack and Tarrant has not been seen anywhere.

Chessur had briefly set out to go look for him, but came back looking put off.

Everyone was reassured when he announced that Tarrant was safe and sound at the windmill, but he didn't want to see anyone.

Chessur knew that wasn't all though.

Tarrant had vented at him on how much of a coward he was for leaving in the mists of a battle, leaving the queen and himself to struggle to get away.

Chessur would have corrected the Hatter and told him that he was with the White Queen, but didn't dare say a word when Tarrant's eyes turned bright orange and instead evaporated back to Marmoreal before things could get worse.

Mirana was the one Chessur was actually most worried about, though.

She may not let on in public, but when she was alone in her bedroom (with Chessur watching over her, whether she would know it or not), she would break down into tears.

The White Queen had lost her crown and now it was the reign of the Red Queen.

Her reign was only one of terror.

Even the King was beheaded after he had spoken against her after he learned she had stolen her sister's crown.

Everyone was now living in fear, but no one, could even imagine the fear the White Queen was suffering from.

She's lost her crown and was nearly killed along with her people all in one day.

Chessur knew Mirana did not cry for the loss of her crown, but rather for the loss of all Witzend and all the people Iracebeth has killed since (in two days).

Everything was destroyed . . . including the orphanage.

Everyone from the festival was either captured or dead . . . everyone, but two of her guards, herself, Chessur and Tarrant.

The smiling cat, honestly didn't feel like smiling at that.

Mirana would spend her days attending to her people . . . or what remained of them . . . and use her chess-soldiers that her father had given her before he passed on to another life, to defend the remaining villages.

Then she'd spent her nights locked up in either her office or her bedroom with Chessur, always the loyal friend, right by her side.

When in her office she would work none stop until Chessur finally manages to convince her to get some rest, when in her bedroom they'd ponder on what to do when her situation became clearer.

People would surely start to notice eventually and no amount of diplomatic excuses would be able to save the queen from that.

Sometimes, Chessur would get her to smile, but it became rarer with each passing day.

Much to both Mirana and Chessur's surprise, she gained very little weight over the following months.

Chessur feared that it was because of her unhealthy routines.

She was getting less sleep, the horrors filling her dreams in every non waking moment and torment her to the point where she feels like she could slip at any moment.

She has basically dived head first into as much work as she could get her hands on, helping whenever and wherever she can.

She isn't getting any proper rest and barely eats.

Her make-up is always dark now, and Chessur knows for a fact, that it's to hide her dark ringed eyes.

Her skin is getting a lot paler too.

Her frame is thin, but luckily not thin to the point as to where it could do any harm to the life inside of her.

She could feel the change within herself much clearer now too, but when you'd look from the outside, you would say she looks more or less the same she always has . . .

If you of course, didn't know her all that well, that is.

Tarrant, Thackery and Mally had remained at the Mill and though Mally would sometimes come to visit, it was on rare occasions, so very few actually noticed the queen's shift in health.

Those that did see it, found it to be the most likely thing for her to do though.

For when most looked to Mirana, they did not see the woman she truly was, but, they rather saw the perfect White Queen.

They didn't think she had problems and worries of her own.

She was the epitome of goodness and grace.

She cared for others and others only.

Well . . . those that truly knew her had to admit that, that last one wasn't far off . . .

Over time, Mirana seemed to get used to her new schedule.

She had gone back to making potions, but instead of making them just for the fun and love of it, she now brewed with purpose.

Both Chessur and Mirana had also started working harder on their healing skills.

For one, Mirana was the White Queen and it was not only expected of her, but highly necessary.

Two, Chessur is the only one other being, other than Tarrant who knows she's with child and they intend on keeping it that way.

Three, someone's going to have to help with the birth and it most definitely won't be the physician; because of reason two . . .

Four- if something goes wrong, Mirana and Chessur would have to know what happened and know what to do to fix the problem, if of course it is fixable . . .

Reason number five is that Chessur had insisted on learning with her.

Reason number six is that he wanted to aid her when she needed to help someone as to allow her a bit of support and to keep her from overworking herself even more than she already has in her condition.

Okay, fine, she's pregnant, but don't tell anyone!

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Okay, so what did you think?**

 **Do tell me please!**

 **Okay, well, till next time!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note**

 **Okay this is just a little** **WARNING** **to those reading:**

 **This chapter contains some swearing, a rather large birth scene (not Mirana's) and I'm not sure if it's too graphic so, yeah, this is just a bit of a heads up to those that don't like those stuff or is faint hearted.**

 **Alright, you may proceed.**

* * *

Chapter 10: A lot to think about

She was now officially seven months along, and not even a single person has noticed thus far. Although some have claimed that she's picked up a little weight (her tailors), but even they didn't guess she was seven months into a pregnancy. If anyone would ask, it would probably be the best kept secret in all of Underland.

But to be fair, Mirana was very thin after all, and this is Underland. Anything is possible. Mirana was in her bedroom, she had cleaned out the spare-room of her chambers. It wasn't that big, but it was large enough to be a small nursery and there wasn't much in the room to begin with.

Chessur had sneaked in a cradle made of white-wood as well as a chair. Mirana would have just magic-ed it up, but, no crown, no powers. Iracebeth would have all of Underland bowing at her feet by now if she could use that power, but only the rightful ruler of Underland was able to use Underland's magic.

The door, luckily had been magically enforced when her father had build Marmoreal all those years ago. Only Mirana can enter, but seeing as to the fact that Chessur does not have to use doors, so can he. Mirana sat in the back of this very room, right now. She was seated on the windowsill.

It was largely built so that if she wished to have some place to escape to and just read or whatever she wants to do, she would have the best spot in the entire castle. The window overlooked not only the gardens, but most of Marmoreal AND Underland. Mirana sat, staring out the window, one hand resting over her stomach protectively.

It was late and Chessur was lying beside her, tonight they had spoken of what would happen to the baby after Mirana gave birth. Chessur had asked her if she was going to name it, but Mirana only said that it would only be cruel after what she was planning on doing.

Chessur could only nod, Mirana had very few options on how she was going to keep her child safe and the one she had settled on will be the least cruel, but then she would have to do it fast and getting attached will only make it harder . . . and she was already attached.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do this Chess. I've wanted my own child for so long and now that I will . . . it will be in danger at every turn if it stays with me. If only I had known of the attack, then I'd still have my crown and I would not have to live in fear of losing my little one."

Mirana said sighing as she stroked Chessur and unconsciously, at the same time lightly rubbed her stomach. "Mirana, you know as well as I that there was nothing you could do. Absalom did not have possession of the Erakulum **(A/N: I do not know how to spell this)** at that time and as such, was he not able to warn you, but now that he does, we have hope.

Why not keep the little one a bit longer? At least then you'll be able to ensure that you have at least a few memories of your time together, even if only for a few days?" Chessur suggested, making Mirana sigh slightly. "You make it sound so easy . . . I honestly wish I could, but then I will make it even harder to say goodbye."

Mirana said looking back out the window, her hand still over her stomach and a sorrowful expression on her face. It will be hard when the time comes, but perhaps Chessur did have a point . . . besides, she still hasn't quite cracked the formula yet . . . she only has two months left . . .

Two months? Her thoughts dwelled back to two months ago. She was once again lost in thought as she remembered. She was five months pregnant, still didn't really show. She was as thin as ever. Her thoughts dwelled as the memories resurfaced . . . everything came back to her about that day . . .

 _ **THAT DAY:**_

 _As the days progressed, Mirana and Chessur had less people to attend too, for the attacks were becoming less. People feared for their lives and surrendered to the Red Queen before she had chance to attack, sparing their homes and loved ones. Mirana and her court were currently outside in the gardens._

 _Chessur had offered to fill in for Mirana at the infirmary so that the court could talk to her. She was still a queen after all and queens had kingdoms to rule . . . even if Marmoreal was only part of her true heritage. They were walking along the path, between the white cherry-blossom trees, when one of the ladies-in-waiting suddenly let out a horrific scream._

 _Every head shot to the white haired, green eyed, woman that was clutching her rather large and round stomach in pain as she fell to her knees. Mirana speed walked over to her, since her entire court was watching and she was queen, she couldn't just break into a full out run and sprint over to the woman._

" _Lady Victoria, what-" Mirana cut herself off when she saw the woman's now wet grey-ish-purple and white dress. Her head shot to the guards that had rushed up to them upon hearing the scream. "Her water broke; we need to get her inside." The guards swiftly nodded as they picked up the heavily pregnant woman._

 _They rushed to find the midwife. Mirana was trailing after them at the fasted speed she could without running or it being 'improper', which was hard since her corset was squeezing the life out of her. She was behind by quite a bit, they just went into a room up ahead. In secret, she was all against the idea of being proper, but being queen, she had little choice._

 _She despises corsets . . . oh, how much she despises these things . . . Her tailors didn't know this of course, but Tarrant did. When he used to work for her, he'd sometimes make her dresses, inserting stitches and such so that it appeared she was wearing a corset when in reality, she wasn't._

 _Oh how much she loved those dresses! They fooled everyone and were the dresses she mostly enjoyed wearing. She tended to wear those dresses more these days now. How she wished she had warn one of them today! Another scream brought her out of her musings._

 _That was two minutes; the contractions must be getting closer. "Your majesty, thank goodness! The midwife needs help, Lady Victoria is in labour!" One of the maids said running out of the room. Mirana could only nod and fallow the younger woman into the room._

 _It had taken a lot of will power to not shout out 'I know!', but Mirana had managed, if only barely. The screaming only got more and more as the contractions drew closer together. Mirana sat next to Lady Victoria, keeping her in an upright position as both sat on the bed, one hand holding Victoria's hand as she used the other to try and massage her lady-in-waiting's back for a bit of comfort._

" _Try to stay calm. Why not practice your breathing?" Mirana said as she massage the (only slightly) older woman's back. "With all due respect my queen . . . ahhh! OH GODS! . . . that's easy . . . for you to say . . . ahhh! . . . you're not . . . the one who's . . . having a baby . . . ahhhhh! CRAP!" Victoria said in between shouts of pain._

 _Mirana could only smile softly at her while internally wicking at the curses and thinking to herself: 'you have no idea'. "At least try." The White Queen persuaded. Victoria's face was red as sweat dripped from her forehead. Mirana couldn't help but wonder if that's how she was going to look like when the time came._

" _Alright milady . . . now when I say push, you push. Ready?" The midwife asked as she stood in front of the two women. Victoria shook her head before throwing it back in pain. "No!" "Yes. Squeeze my hand when you feel a contraction, alright? I'll try to help you however I can."_

 _Mirana said trying to be encouraging before a thought hit her. "Just imagine when all this is over, you'll have a healthy baby girl or boy. Focus on that okay?" The White Queen asked and Victoria slowly nodded through gritted teeth. "Okay, now . . . push!" The midwife was heard and with a scream, Victoria did just that._

 _Mirana couldn't help but blink slightly when she felt Victoria squeeze her hand. If she kept squeezing like that Mirana's hand will be broken by the end of the delivery "Push!" "FUCKING BLOOD SUCKERS THAT HURTS LIKE SHIT!" should she even be worried about her hand, after what was just said? "Almost there Milady, push!" "OH BLOODY GODS" yeah, not going to forget that one any time soon . . . "One more . . . Now . . . push!"_

" _Ahhhh!" hand! Hand! Hand! Sweet cheese and crackers, forget her language, this woman has a strong grip! "It's a girl!" The maid could be heard saying happily. Victoria sighed as tears streamed down her face. Mirana stared in wonder at the small bundle in the maid's arms._

 _The baby is so small . . . and yet Mirana couldn't help, but stare. In just four months, she'll have her own little girl or boy . . . Mirana lightly shook her head, she was about to step back when the midwife's voice caught her attention. "I'm afraid we're not out of the woods yet." The midwife said still standing in front of them. "There's another one."_

" _WHAT?!" Victoria shouted and Mirana was sure her lungs were going to burst at any moment. "You're going to have to push again." The midwife said, seemingly unfazed by the lady-in-waiting's outburst. "You have to be joking!" Victoria yelled before she felt another wave of pain._

" _Come on, just like we did before." The White Queen tried to encourage as she gave her lady-in-waiting a small encouraging squeeze with her hand "Push!" The midwife shouted and Victoria did exactly that . . . again . . . and she once again squeezed the queen's hand so tightly, Mirana couldn't stop the wink of pain._

" _Again!" "Ahhhhhhhh!" hand . . . hand . . . ouch? Wait, yes! Definitely, ouch . . . ouch . . . ouch! Why did she agree to do this again?! "Push!" "Ahhhhhhh! FUCING HELL!" and then there was the screaming of a small child . . . oh . . . right . . . that's why. "It's a boy." The midwife said handing the child over to the maid who placed him in a blanket before both maids handed Victoria her children._

" _Well done." Mirana congratulated as she stepped away from the woman, slightly rubbing her now blood red hand. "Well, let's leave the family be. Marge, go call Lord Archer. Tell him his wife delivered." The midwife said to one of the maids who nodded before quickly going out the room._

 _The midwife was already out the door and Mirana was making her way out as well. "Thank you." The White Queen turned to see her exhausted lady-in-waiting looking at her "Whatever for?" Mirana asked confused. She hadn't done anything. Why was she being thanked?_

" _You were willing to help with the birth . . . you gave me the strength I needed. Thank you, your majesty." Victoria said with a truly sincere and thankful smile. Mirana smiled at her as well and gave a small nod before leaving the room . . ._

* * *

 **Awe! Okay, you have to admit, that last bit was kind of cute. The perfect end to a chapter huh? Well, let me know what you guys think. Till next chapter!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**

 **Thank you all so much for all the reviews! Unfortunately this is the only way I can thank you because you are guests, but you are awesome!**

 **PS, WARNING: Labor scene for this and the next chapter . . . again . . . sorry.**

 **That out of the way, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Uh-oh . . . .

It was nine months now, on a warm, clear autumn day, April 28th.

Mirana was lying on her bed, drinking tea as she talked to Chessur.

This was the first time, in a long time, that the White Queen had even come close to being able to relax and she was going to enjoy it as much as she could . . . after all, a moment may not last forever, but the memory does.

It was now noon and Chessur had cleared Mirana's work for the entire week, just in case a certain someone decided to be born.

No one objected of course, they all agreed that the queen had been working hard and that she deserved a little break.

Not that there was much to do these days though . . . but to be fair, it was mostly because the White Queen did more than she was suppose to that the workload had immensely lightened on the people.

As Mirana placed her cup back onto the bedside-table, she sighed slightly as she placed a hand over her stomach.

There was a small bump, but barely even noticeable, especially when she was wearing a corset . . . which, she could surprisingly still wear if it wasn't tied up too tightly . . .

She gently ran her hand over her stomach and gave a small smile when she felt a kick against her hand.

The first time she had felt her little one kick had put her heart to a stop and had nearly made her blood run cold.

She was talking to her court when it happened, but luckily she was examining a flower, so no one noticed her eyes growing wide as her entire being froze as shock had overcome her.

Running her hand over her stomach, she laid her head back down on her pillows and closed her eyes.

She was enjoying the sun's gentle touch on her pale skin.

It's been quite the while since she was able to just . . . relax and allow all the stress to wash out of her . . .

Chess was lying down next to her, blissfully unaware of everything around him.

Mirana would have chuckled at how adorable he looked if she didn't suddenly feel a rather powerful pain in her midsection.

That most definitely wasn't a kick.

She half shot up in a sitting position, her arms clutched around her stomach in pain.

This of course, alerted her feline friend right away and his head shot up, quickly.

"Is something wrong?"

He asked slowly.

Mirana slowly relaxed herself back into the comforting softness of her bed, shaking her head lightly.

"It's nothing Chess, just a little cramp."

Mirana replied as she relaxed herself, "A . . . 'cramp'?

What kind of 'cramp'?"

Chessur asked with half narrowed eyes as he looked at her with a frown.

"You know . . . the . . . usual . . . ones."

Mirana said trying to think of something convincing.

That had been more painful then when she threw up from the fish stew after her first month.

This couldn't be any mere cramp, but she didn't want to panic.

Stress isn't good for the child and she had already had more than her fair share of it since day one of this whole pregnancy thing.

There was definitely no need to add even more to the list.

Chessur just frowned.

His eyes were no longer narrowed, but he was still frowning, seemingly lost in thought.

Something had obviously sparked his interest . . . and Mirana wasn't sure if that was good or not . . .

He suddenly turned to face her then pressed two paws gently against her slightly larger stomach.

She winked in pain when she felt another 'cramp'.

Suddenly, both of them were drawn to the now wet bedding and her wet nightgown.

Sharing a glance, Chessur floated back and over to the closet, grabbing a new cover, he placed it on the end of the bed before giving her a smaller smile, then his usual giant grin.

"I'll be right back, why not get out of that nightgown and into something more comfortable while I'm gone?"

Chessur said before vanishing.

Mirana carefully stood up, then went around her bed, grabbed one of her more, older nightgowns and glanced at it questioningly for a moment . . . it was her purple and black nightgown . . . the one that resembled that other dress of hers . . . hmm . . .

Shrugging, she then walked into her bathroom.

Five minutes later she emerged and quickly placed her wet nightgown into a basket in the corner of her bedroom, next to the closet.

Chessur appeared only a moment later with a towel, a bowl of water and a small blue blanket, now the torture was going to begin . . .

* * *

 **Heads up to all reading this little author's note, the birth scene is up next. I'm not quite sure if I'll be skipping the details or if I'll do one like I did last chapter, but if I do choose to be graphic . . . you've been warned. Till next time!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:**

 **WARNING: Labor scene . . . still . . . I'm so very sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Gaping Cats, Babies and Caterpillars

It hadn't been long before the White Queen's contractions took a turn for the worst.

Chessur had almost fainted when Mirana did something she was thought never to even be capable of doing . . . she did one of the very most, un-queenly-like, things he's ever seen her do . . .

She had gripped the bedcover tightly, her nails most likely tearing into the sheets, her knuckles pure white at the strength of her grip . . . and then she threw her head back . . . and swore. Rather loudly.

She swore through gritted teeth and said something that made Chessur pale so drastically, he looked like a white cat with baby-green stripes.

She may be the White Queen, who can do no one any harm . . . but boy . . . she has one very large vocabulary . . . and an even sharper tongue, which in that moment, had spewed out one of the most deadliest curses he'd ever heard.

Chessur had barely been able to keep conscious during the whole process.

Sure, he's helped deliver before, but he's never seen Mirana in this much necessary pain . . .

At least she didn't curse after the first time again . . .

Nor did she really do anything else other then try to hold back her screams for that matter . . .

Three hours after noon and both were fairly exhausted.

Everyone can guess why the queen was . . .

Chessur on the other hand would be a mystery to many, but if you had been in the room, you would understand that he had a very wonderful view of a very deadly (at the time) and a very much in pain White Queen and what she could do to someone if not for her vow scared him to no end.

He had paled drastically when her nails ripped right through the bed-cover.

She was biting down on her lip and had drawn a lot of blood.

No screaming or any more curses, no, he was extremely lucky in that category, but he was quite certain her nails were sharper then even that of the Jabberwocky . . . not to mention her teeth . . . how hard was she even biting down?

After a long three hours of torture on both of their parts, it was finally over with and done for.

The White Queen had given birth to a very healthy and . . . surprisingly curious, little baby girl.

She was so tiny, but seeing that this was Underland after all, children's minds developed a little faster . . . so did their senses.

The child had light blond hair, only a few shades darker than that of her mother's and the deepest of brown eyes.

If anyone were to guess they'd say the child either had no father, or that she just shared a lot of Mirana's features.

Mirana's daughter looked a lot like her, but no one would argue or say any differently if you told them the child had her mother's eyes, for it was without a doubt, the most and very truest thing anyone could ever say.

The little baby was tucked away safely inside a white blanket with light silver trimming, sleeping soundly within her mother's arms.

Chessur had left to put away the bowl and towel, leaving mother and daughter alone for a bit.

Mirana couldn't help but stare at the small wonder in her arms.

She was her little wonder, her little miracle.

The moment Mirana's eyes fell on her daughter, the small baby had already stolen her heart . . . no . . . she IS her heart.

In that moment Mirana wanted to do nothing more, but keep her safe, love her with every fibre in her being and protect her against all dangers . . . but she knew no matter how much she would like, she'd never get the chance to see her grow up.

Placing a soft and loving kiss to her daughter's forehead, Mirana placed the baby in her crib.

Sighing heavily as she stroked the side of her daughter's face.

"I wish I could keep you . . . this is all, my fault . . . if I had just listened, none of this would have ever happened . . .

You wouldn't have a bloodthirsty vengeful aunt and I would have never been queen and . . . and you wouldn't have to grow up without me by your side."

Mirana felt tears fall over her cheeks as she watched her sleeping daughter.

"Nothing is ever accomplished with tears . . ."

Mirana's head shot up at the new voice.

Then her eyes landed on a blue caterpillar, surrounded by blue smoke on the windowsill.

"Absalom . . ."

Mirana said looking at the caterpillar as another few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes, it is I; now tell me Mirana, what will you do now?

You have your daughter, you have an heir to your throne, but you have no crown."

Mirana slowly wiped away her tears as she looked back at her daughter.

"I have a plan . . . but if I go through with it . . . I'll very well never see her again . . . she'll never know me, and she'll never know her heritage . . . then again, perhaps it is for the best . . ."

Mirana said sadly.

"I have consulted the Erakulum . . ."

Absalom stated as though he had not heard the Queen's answer.

". . . It states that one day another Champion will arise and set free Underland from the Red Queen's rule and reign of terror."

Absalom said, almost with an absentminded and bored tone.

"It also says that _she_ will restore the White Queen to power.

After that she will continuously return until one day she learns the truth about her past and the secrets of her heritage.

It's a rather silly prophesy really."

Absalom said with a slight bored tone, but dared to take a peek at the White Queen's expression.

Mirana looked from the caterpillar to the sleeping blond haired, brown eyed bundle under the white and silver blanket.

Stroking the baby's cheek slightly as to make sure this was reality and not just a dream.

"So, in truth, I've always been destined to be the selfish little princess that stole that tart . . . to become queen and lose my crown . . . as well as my daughter."

Mirana said with a slight sigh.

Feeling sympathy for the new mother, Absalom sucked up his pride and tried to at least reassure her.

"Nothing is set in stone.

We may not be able to change the past, but we can change the future, it is all up to us and the choices we choose to make.

Fairfarren Mirana, I hope you choose what is best for all of Underland . . . as well as for your daughter."

Absalom said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

As Mirana watched the blue caterpillar disappear, she soon turned her gaze back to her daughter.

"Oh my little Flower, what am I going to do?"

Mirana asked exasperatedly as she stroked her daughter's hair, but even though she asked the question out loud, she internally knew the answer . . .

* * *

 **Ohhh . . . what do you think Mirana's going to do? Review, and maybe you'll be right! Till next time.**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Alice Kingsleigh

Mirana's daughter was now two weeks of age and still, no one knew of the child other than Mirana and Chessur.

Mirana was walking back to her bedroom, a few moments after sundown, two vials grasped within the palm of her hand, a flowing silvery liquid contained inside them.

She smiled brightly at each of the servants, bowing her head in respect and gratitude.

After turning the corner to her bedroom corridor, her smile faltered as she looked to the two vials grasped in her right hand.

She closed her eyes for a moment as she brought the vials up to her chest and held onto them tightly.

A single tear fell down her pale face, but she quickly stopped anymore from flowing as she wiped her eyes and slowly strolled closer to her bedroom.

The sounds of her heels clicking against the marble floor and the rustling sounds of her skirts sent a shiver down Mirana's spine as she neared her chambers, the lack of other noise and people in the corridor only making her more aware of her own presence.

"Your majesty, is everything alright?"

Mirana nearly jumped ten feet up in the air at the sound of the unexpected voice and whipped around so fast she could have passed off as a whirlwind.

"Oh Bielle, it's just you. You startled me there for a moment." Mirana said with a relieved sigh as she saw the female bloodhound and Bayard's girlfriend, Bielle, standing around the corner.

"My apologies, it had not been my intentions." Bielle apologised sincerely with a slight bow of her head.

"Though, if I may ask your highness, what are you doing?" Bielle asked eyeing the two vials in Mirana's hand wearily.

She had sensed the woman's uneasiness all day and now it seems to have just multiplied.

"I- what am I doing? I am . . . I'm . . ." Mirana swallowed uneasily as she looked at the vials in her hand.

"I'm retiring to my chambers."

Mirana said softly after a moment, still looking at the vials in her hand.

"Mirana . . . is something wrong?" Bielle asked worried as she carefully walked closer to the now seemingly internally distraught queen.

Right then and there Mirana fell to her knees, her hands pressed tightly against the cold white marble floor as she clutched the vials inside her right hand.

A few silent tears broke through and soon all her walls just came crashing down at once.

"Yes . . . more than you'll ever know . . ." Mirana chocked out and now Bielle was really worried.

Hurriedly she made her way over to Mirana and nuzzled her side, laying her head down on the White Queen's lap when Mirana sat up straight, pulling her hands away from the cold floor to wipe at her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bielle; you didn't have to see that.

I'm just such an emotional mess today."

Mirana said wiping at her eyes with a purpose to get rid of those dreadful tears.

"It's alright your highness, something is obviously bothering you. You can talk to me anytime you need to though, alright?"

The bloodhound said with a slight tilt of her head as she nuzzled the queen's side again.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. I think I should just get some rest . . . it's been a long day."

Mirana said as she slowly stood up, Bielle lightly nuzzled her leg before pulling back and walking off, stopping only to glance back at the queen once, before continuing back on her way.

Mirana took a deep and shaky breath before exhaling and slowly walking over to her chamber doors.

She shakily pulled on the silver handle and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Wiping at her eyes, the White Queen placed the two vials on her bed and walked over to her closet, rummaging through it slightly.

She pulled out the dress with the silver bodice, the one she had worn the last time she saw her soul-bound.

Draping it over her left forearm, she continued to look through the giant thing she called a closet, until she found a black cloak, though it had silver trimming at the bottom, it would just have to do.

Closing the closet, Mirana placed the dress and the cloak on her bed next to the vials before heading to her private bathroom.

She gently splashed her face with water before she turned to a white towel with the letter 'M' imprinted on the bottom left corner in a silver print.

After drying her face and giving herself a quick look in the mirror, she walked back out and over to the spare room.

She gave a small, sad smile as she stared at the sight.

Chessur was hovering over the cradle, his tail twirled around a bottle of milk that was slightly inside the small baby's mouth.

Taking a deep breath, the queen walked over to her friend and her daughter. "Thank you for taking care of her Chess, I can take her from here."

Mirana said to Chessur, whom nodded and then disappeared with a grin as soon as Mirana had a grip on the bottle.

Mirana stood over the cradle, bottle in one hand as she stared down at her daughter with a slightly heartbroken look. The baby glanced up at her mother slightly confused as she slowly drank from the bottle.

"Oh my flower . . . if only things were different." Mirana sighed as she sunk down onto the chair beside the cradle.

The little baby started to whimper slightly, because she could no longer see her mother properly.

"Hush, shhh, it is okay little one. Mommy's here, Mama's right here." Mirana soothed, picking her daughter up and out of the cradle.

The little child started to calm down as she felt her mother's protective and warm embrace.

A small smile started to appear on the sleepy baby's lips and Mirana rocked the little girl back and forth in her arms lovingly.

"I never want to let you go . . . but . . . you'll be safer and much happier without me." Mirana whispered silently.

The baby yawned and snuggled closer into her mother's hold, not at all wanting to let go either.

Mirana started to hum a lullaby, stirring the sleepy baby into a peaceful trance, sending her off to the realm of dreams.

After the child was sleeping peacefully, Mirana gently placed her back into the cradle and headed back to the main part of her bedroom.

By now it was close to at least three hours after sundown and Mirana was in the white and silver dress, the cloak draped around her, its hood down.

She slipped one of the vials into an inner cloak-pocket and while holding the other in her hand, picked up the sleeping baby from the cradle and moved the child into a comfortable position, holding her with one arm.

Using the hand that was holding the vial, Mirana closed her cloak in the front and pulled up her hood before taking the vial, she slid open the cap and downed the silver contents . . . silver fog-like clouds surrounded her before she slowly disappeared from Marmoreal . . . in fact . . . she wasn't even in Underland anymore . . .

* * *

In the world above, in a place known to many as London, Charles Kingsleigh was watching his wife tuck their daughter into bed.

Little Margaret was about four years of age now, but has been begging both Charles and Helen for a little sister to teach and play with and just to have fun with.

Unfortunately, Charles and Helen could no longer have any children and that strong spark that had once been between them just . . . wasn't there anymore, but of course Charles Kingsleigh was too much of a gentleman to leave the first woman he truly loved to raise their daughter on her own.

So, they didn't divorce, nor did they wish to ruin their daughter's life.

Helen sometimes tried so hard to fantasize that nothing has changed and that Charles and she were still perfectly in love . . . but . . . they weren't.

Charles still loves her yes, but not really in the same way that he used to.

Charles, unfortunately, knows who has stolen his heart and though it hurts, he could never be mad at her, nor can he act upon what he feels towards her.

She sometimes haunts his dreams, but he cannot deny that she has his heart and that he had already taken hers all that time ago . . . on that one night . . .

"Papa?"

Charles was snapped out of his thoughts by his daughter, whom was looking at him questioningly while her mother sat on the bed, right beside her.

He gave her a warm smile and walked closer to the bed.

"Yes, my little Margaret?"

Charles asked as he lightly tapped the point of her nose, making her giggle.

"How did you and Mama Fall in love?" Margaret asked sweetly and with all the innocence of a child. Both Charles and Helen smiled at the memory and started to retell the tale together.

After they placed their daughter in bed, Charles gave his wife a good night kiss and a smile before returning to his study.

He opened the door and closed it behind him, but once he turned around to fully face the interior of the room . . . he froze.

There by the window stood a figure cloaked in black, staring out at the peaceful garden bellow and though something felt oddly familiar to him, he could not dwell on it, for there is an intruder in his office.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

He asked in a normal tone, but there was a slight hint of scolding behind it. The figure turned around and slowly removed its hood with its right hand, revealing someone Charles Kingsleigh had never thought he'd see ever again.

"Hello Charles."

The face of Mirana, White Queen of Marmoreal and rightful queen of all of Underland, was the one to greet him.

"Mirana?"

He couldn't believe it, it's been almost an entire year since he left Underland and here the White Queen stood before him, cloaked in black and without her shimmering crown.

She gave a small nod and a sad-like smile, but nothing more. That worried him.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

Charles asked softly as he took a step further into the room, for some reason, he felt sadness, lots and lots of sadness and . . . pain . . . great pain.

Taking a deep breath to steady her racing heart, Mirana slowly and carefully looked up into Charles' eyes.

"Do you recall the last night you spent in Underland . . . the night of the dinner-party?"

Mirana asked slowly and Charles slowly nodded, confused to where this was going. "Charles I . . ."

Mirana closed her eyes and took a shaking breath. "I . . . fell . . . pregnant . . ." Mirana said slowly, long pauses between every word.

She slowly opened her eyes to look into his, to see his reaction, even though she could already feel it.

He was shocked, that was the most obvious thing she could see, but she could also see that he was torn between being happy or sad and the fact that he was very confused.

"Not long after I found out, the Jabberwocky attacked Witzend and . . ." A single tear rolled down Mirana's face as her voice lightly cracked.

"All of Witzend was destroyed . . . very few people survived. I haven't seen Tarrant in months because he refuses to leave the Windmill and now . . ." Her voice lightly cracked once again.

"Charles, Iracebeth stole my crown and is be-heading anyone who refuses to listen to her. I don't want that to be the world that . . . that . . . that our child should grow up in."

Mirana said her voice cracking more now, before she opened her cloak to reveal the sleeping baby wrapped up in a white blanket, held safely and protectively in her mother's left arm.

Charles was at a loss for words when he laid eyes on his daughter . . . his heart immediately swelled. He knew she was his, he could feel it. He knew, because the tiny being before him was the spitting image of her mother . . . and Mirana can't lie to him . . . not after that night.

"She'd be safer with you . . . then she'll be with me . . . "

Mirana said sorrowfully as three silent tears streamed down her pale cheeks, she was looking up at him with a mixture of hope and sorrow and he knew this wasn't an easy thing for her to do, nor will it ever be . . .

At that moment their daughter decided to awaken and sleepily let out a cute little yawn before opening her beautiful brown orbs, only to find her mother and father looking down at her with the exact same brown eyes . . . but her eyes match her mother's more than her father's.

"She's . . . she's perfect . . ."

He stuttered out slightly shocked and surprised as he gazed at the splitting image that his daughter was of the White Queen.

"She is . . ."

Mirana nodded with a small smile as tears fell from her eyes, although this time, she was smiling from happiness. "What did you name her?" Charles asked, his eyes never leaving the image of the baby in his soul-bound's arms.

"I didn't name her . . . I didn't want to make this any harder than it already would be."

Mirana said in a tone of voice barely above a whisper as a few more silent tears fell. Charles nodded understandingly. "Would it be alright if . . . I named her then?" He asked looking to the mother of his child.

She gave a small, teary smile and nodded.

"You are her father . . . it is your right." Mirana said softly.

He gave her a soft, thankful smile as he looked at his daughter, "What about . . . Alice?" He asked after a moment, the name feeling so right as it slid off his tongue.

"Alice . . . that's perfect." Mirana said with a teary-eyed smile. The now dubbed Alice, giggled slightly in turn as s small baby smile appeared on her face.

Mirana and Charles smiled down at the small curious bundle of joy, before Mirana's expression once more became serious as she glanced back up at her soul-bound.

"Please Charles, you have to take her, she won't be safe with me. If my sister finds out that there is an heir to the throne, she will stop at nothing until Alice is killed . . . I wouldn't be able to bare that . . . I don't want anything to happen to her . . ."

Mirana said sorrowfully as she looked into the eyes of the father of her child.

"I won't let anything happen to her as long as I breathe . . . I promise."

Charles said as Mirana slowly handed the baby over to him. Once little Alice was safely within her father's arms she giggled and her little hands shot out of the blanket as she tried to reach for his hand.

Charles lifted his hand and put it around the smaller one that belongs to his daughter. She was so tiny.

She giggled and laughed happily. Mirana let out a small tear stained laugh as she clasped her hands together before her mouth. "She's absolutely beautiful . . . thank you Mirana." Charles said looking to the woman standing across from him.

She gave him a small smile before the large grandfather clock in Charles' office sounded an hour before midnight. "I should be going . . . it's getting late."

Mirana said before turning back to face her daughter and the father of her daughter. Charles nodded understandingly. "Underland needs you." He agreed sadly, but looked down at his little wonder instead.

Mirana took out the vial and held it in her right hand before looking at her daughter once more. She used the back of her left hand to gently stroke her daughter's cheek.

"Goodbye sweet Alice. I'll always love you my little flower." Mirana said softly as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Take good care of her Charles."

Mirana said sadly as she looked up to the man in question. "You take care of yourself." Charles said in response, making Mirana give a small smile before she pushed open the cap with her pointing finger with one last look at her daughter, Mirana downed the contents and slowly disappeared in a cloud of silver fog.

* * *

 **I know, I know, this is sad. Poor Mirana . . . I am so cruel to her. I think Iracebeth should be the one to be-head me, hmm? At least now you'll all have a better understanding of the summary! Yay! Till next time.**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:**

 **Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you have been enjoying the story thus far.**

 **WARNING : this chapter mentions blood and torture near the end. You have been warned.**

Chapter 14: A Faltering path . . .

Mirana appeared back in her chambers and soon fell onto her bed in a flurry of tears. Outside it started to rain quite hard and loudly, lightning flashed and thunder boomed, but Mirana couldn't care less, she just gave up her only child . . . the only family she truly had left in this world.

She just gave up all her happiness, she just gave up her heart, her light and her very being . . . that little girl was her everything . . . and now she was gone. Mirana was never going to see her again . . . she knew her Alice will never know of who she is . . . she will never know her real mother . . . or the love Mirana has always had for her little girl . . .

Even if her daughter does make it back to Underland . . . the Above-lands have become her home now, she will always want to return . . . she will always leave in the end . . . Mirana will never be able to see her grow up . . . she'll never see her speak her first words . . . she'll never see her take her first step . . .

Mirana cried harder and harder, the pain and sorrow consuming her. The more the White Queen sobbed, the worse the storm got. Mirana was no longer a mother . . . no longer even Mirana of Marmoreal . . . she'll forever only be the White Queen . . . Keeper of the people and of Underland . . .

Mirana is not a person . . . not anymore. As the true queen of Underland broke down in her room, the storm consumed most of Underland.

* * *

Iracebeth of Crims smirked as she watched the storm from her balcony . . . finally . . . "It seems my little siste' has finally been broken . . . I knew it was only a matte' of time . . . she's too caring of the people . . . p'epare the Jabberwocky . . . we attack at sundown tomo'row."

"Yes my queen." Ilosovic Stayne said bowing to the Red Queen.

* * *

The White Queen sat defiantly in front of her sister.

Her mouth may be gagged and her hands may be painfully chained behind her back and she may have been thrust onto the ground on her knees in front of her big-headed, red haired older sister, but she will not have her sister break her as though she is a weak, pathetic, hopeless soul . . .

The White Queen must stand to protect her people . . . no matter how much pain it might cause her.

"Give up siste', I have won, Unde'land is mine and you are my p'isnor."

Iracebeth hissed silently as she towered over her actually taller younger sister.

Mirana only glared up at the woman defiantly, only seeming to make the 'bloody-big-head' even angrier.

Iracebeth's face turned red and in one swift movement slapped her sister through her pale face . . . hard.

The White Queen's head was lashed to the side and on her left cheek was left the burning red handprint of her sister, but the White Queen did not voice her pain, she did not even flinch at the hit.

She stayed silent and defiant, angering her older sister to great lengths, "Stayne!"

Iracebeth shouted enraged and the Red Knave looked up at her from behind the defiant White Queen.

"It seems, my little sister is in need of a lesson . . . she thinks she can defy me . . . give he' a punishment you think fit for he' crimes."

Iracebeth said plainly and Ilosovic Stayne smiled evilly.

"As you wish, my queen."

He said with mad eyes . . . His voice sinister as he grinned with pure evil.

Iracebeth smirked down victoriously at her sister, but the White Queen only continued to glare back defiantly.

* * *

The White Queen half sat, half lay on the hard, cold floor of the dungeon cell her sister had so 'graciously' provided.

Her back was nearly caked in blood and scars from the constant whipping and her upper arms were covered in scratch-marks from where Ilosovic had cut her with knives or broken pieces of glass.

Her left cheek was still slightly red from where her sister had left her handprint, but it was nearly gone entirely.

The White Queen's dress (the one with the silver bodice) was torn in many places and her limbs ached considerably.

She was so tired, but the White Queen refused to fall asleep.

She refused to eat anything they might serve her (which wasn't much) and didn't dare touch anything provided for her by her sister or the Red Knave.

It has been close to a week that the White Queen has been stuck in Crims and the Jabberwocky attacked Marmoreal.

Of course the only reason she was here was because she made a deal with the bloody-big-head.

If the White Queen went with her, Marmoreal would be left alone and in peace, which, thus far, it has been.

Mirana still loves her sister, but the pain brought from giving up her daughter has built stone walls from which her heart lied inside.

She had thrown her own feelings, needs and cares out the window. She has poured all her heart and attention into being the best queen she can be.

And because she has to be a semblance of hope, light and goodness . . . there can be no room for human desires.

Mirana, was a mere memory in the back of her mind, hidden away in the darkest reaches, locked away, for what feels like many years, but what had in truth, only been about a week.

Iracebeth did not deliver the torture, rather the Red Knave, but she came in to check on Ilosovic's progress every now and then.

Each time though, she would leave with a red face and Ilosovic would have a red handprint on the side of his cheek.

He would grow angry then, and inflict more pain upon the white beauty that by now, was covered in so much blood that she looked just as red as her sister.

From the shadows, servants watched as the White Queen fought against every hit, watched as she refused to scream.

After a while, they all fled, no longer being able to bare the torturous scene.

Not long after that, Iracebeth came, but no matter how cold and dark-hearted she was . . . she could not stand the sight of her sister's blood covering the floor, so she ordered her guards to take the White Queen back to the dungeon.

After all, she wanted to make her sister pay . . . she didn't want to kill her . . . yet.

Sometimes the White Queen can see the pain flashing through Iracebeth's eyes, as Ilosovic hits her with the whip and the Red Queen is left to stare from a safe and far away distance when she comes to check on the Knave's progress.

Iracebeth has told her countless times that all she needed to do was surrender and all this would be over, no more pain, no more blood . . . but the White Queen refuses each time.

As the White Queen lay on the cold floor, she took slight pleasure in the comfort it brought to her aching body.

She felt a light gust float pass the back of her neck and looked up to meet a pair of transparent-like turquoise eyes attached to the body of a turquoise striped, gray cat that usually wears a large grin . . . but he was now frowning considerably.

"Why do you allow this to happen to you? We both know I could get you out of here right now and yet you refuse each time. Mirana, this cannot continue.

Underland needs its White Queen."

Chessur said floating in front of her with a concerned glance in his eyes, he was worried for his friend. She was starting to become nothing more bit a shell of her former self . . .

The White Queen froze.

No one had called her by her name in so long . . . slowly, memories she had been suppressing, floated through her mind, harassing her and clawing at her sanity. Slowly . . . she felt her humanity return . . . the humanity that made her the same selfish princess from all those years ago . . .

"I gave her up Chess . . . I'll never see her again . . ." Mirana said staring down at the floor as though she were in a trance.

The Cheshire cat could do nothing but sigh. Mirana had barely been a mother for two weeks before she took her child to its father.

She was left with a broken and shattered heart and Underland was suffering as it felt her pain as well. She locked herself away within herself and only let the people see the perfect, strong White Queen . . . and with each passing moment they saw her as such . . . her walls only grew stronger.

"Mirana, you have to return to Marmoreal soon. Underland is falling into even more chaos without you serving as the White Queen.

Underland needs you.

We all need you."

Chessur said with a pleading tone of voice. For the first time, during all of his visits, Mirana and not the White Queen . . . finally looked up at him, with a sparkle of hope flashing in her eyes.

"What do you have planned?"

She asked and the Cheshire Cat gave a bright smile.

Finally after all this time, he has found a way to lead her back onto the right path and away from the darkness, he finally has hope . . . All of Underland does . . . for Mirana has found a renewed strength, and a renewed purpose . . .

Tonight the White Queen will become stronger, because some of her humanity has been returned.

Tonight, Mirana and the White Queen will once more rule together in one mind.

Tonight, the true White Queen has finally been re-awakened.

And soon . . . the White Queen will return to her throne . . . no matter how far away 'soon' may be . . .

* * *

 **Well, that just happened. I wasn't really sure how to do this chapter but I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

 **This was supposed to be the end, but I thought I might add more chapters, starting from Alice's childhood and life in London, to her first visit to Underland and etc.**

 **Till next time!**

 **\- Lyrical-Light**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone. First off, I'd like to say, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and I'm sorry that I've taken so long to update. Time doesn't want me to have more of him . . .**

 **On a cheerier note, I have finally brought you a new chapter! Heads up though, this includes a time skip of about four to five years, so the last chapter has sort of been left as a cliff-hanger . . . sorry.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Wonderland . . .**

An almost five year old Alice Kingsleigh was lying on the grass outside her home with her older sister, Margaret. Nine year old Margaret Kingsleigh was pretending to read a book as she gracefully sat under a tree near the Kingsleigh Manor, in truth watching her little sister with a loving smile.

Alice was staring up at the big, white fluffy clouds, looking for any cute little animals she could make out. Her fifth birthday, the 28th of April, was only a week away, but even as a mere four year old, Alice Kingsleigh has always been an incredibly smart child. Margaret's birthday was last month, 21 March, so she seems five years older than Alice now, but in truth; she was only four years older.

Alice looked happily up at the clouds as she made out the figure of a bunny-rabbit holding something that looked like a round disk . . . or perhaps a mirror . . . hmm? What does it look like . . . "Hey, Marcy?" Alice asked as she called her sister by her pet-name. Margaret looked over at her little sister, a slightly playful look on her face.

"Yes, Ally?" Margaret asked using her pet-name for her sister as well. When they were younger, Alice could not properly pronounce her sister's name, so in an effort to make it easier, the two had thought up a fun little nickname for each other. It took a while for the two to get use to the names, but the managed wonderfully well.

"Do you think that cloud looks like a bunny holding a pocket watch?" Alice asked pointing up at the cloud she had seen. Margaret tilted her head slightly to the side as she looked up at the fluffy cloud. Alice was wearing a blue and white chequered-dress, while her blond hair hung loosely on her shoulders, but was lightly spread out over the grass and her black flat-slippers were moving around on the grass as she waited for her sister's answer.

Margaret's blond hair was just a few shades darker then her little sister's, but over the years Alice's hair seems to have gotten a little more darker, but always remained blond for as long as either girl can remember. Margaret's hair was tied up in a braid and her turquoise dress lightly moved with the breeze, her feet resting in brown-black slippers.

Margaret's blue eyes searched the clouds until she found the one her little sister was pointing at and smiled. "Yes, it does look like a rabbit holding a pocket watch." Margaret chuckled lightly. "Oh! Marcy, look there! It's a teacup on a saucer!" Alice said happily pointing at the clouds.

Margaret laughed at the funny shape along with her sister. "The next thing I know, you'll probably see flying cats." Margaret joked and Alice chuckled at the thought. "Now that would be funny." Alice and Margaret laughed at their little joke for a few more moments, just enjoying each other's company.

For young girls of no older than four and nine, they were rather adequate speakers, but that had no doubt to do with all the books that their father had read to them during their younger years. Since Margaret, can read on her own, their father only reads to Alice now, but both girls always love their father's tales . . . even if they have heard many of them more than once before.

"Margaret! Alice!" They hear their mother's voice calling and Alice sighs as Margaret stands up and closes her book. "Great . . . now mama's going to make me sing." Alice groaned. "Come on Alice, it's tradition and you only have to sing this one time. I had to do it too." Margaret said with a small smile as she extended her hand for her sister to take in order to help the younger girl up.

"Yes, but you can actually sing. I can't. I even scared Alfred away when I tried to sing last time." Alice said recalling their butler's reaction the last time she tried to sing. "You didn't scare him off, silly. He went to tell mother of what a great voice you have. He was just shocked." Margaret said helping her sister to her feet.

"Marcy, I have a terrible voice . . . and everyone will be watching." Alice complained as she looked up at her sister hopelessly. Margaret spared her sister a sympathetic smile before the two started to walk back to the Manor. "Oh it won't be so bad, you'll see." Margaret said reassuringly.

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't have to sing for grandma . . ." Alice muttered under her breath with a fearful, hesitant and doubtful look as she fallowed her sister back to their house . . . preparing to make a complete and absolute fool out of herself in front of the sternest woman in history.

* * *

Alice had slipped into a light blue dress with a slightly see-through white cover that resembled an apron. She was standing on the platform of the Gazebo in their garden, there were seats placed in front of it, Lord Ascot, one of her father's dearest friends was there as well, sitting in the front row next to his wife who was sitting next to their seven year old son, Hamish.

On Lord Ascot's left (Alice's right) sat her father, Charles Kingsleigh, next to him sat her sister Margaret, next to Margaret sat her mother Helen Kingsleigh and next to her mother . . . sat her grandmother, Petunia Riders. Or as she is known to many other people . . . the Wicked Witch of London.

Next to her sat Alice's favourite aunt, her father's mother's sister, Imogene Kingsleigh. Some say the woman is mad and Alice's mother has sometimes even forbidden Alice to even go near the woman, but for some reason Alice could never stay away. There was just something in Aunt Imogene's stories that seemed to be beckoning her.

They were of a place full of magic, adventure and sometimes even danger. There was a King and a Queen, one red one white that ruled the whole land. In some stories they have two daughters, the princesses. There are singing flowers, a place filled to the brim with people that made hats or clothes, called 'Hatters' and then there were giant beasts and a talking animals.

Of course young Alice has never seen these things and has been told by her father that Imogene had told him similar tales as a young boy, though he has never stopped believing in them, so neither did she. Unfortunately, the poor woman seems to truly be losing her marbles for her stories were now mostly filled with a person Alice only knows as 'My Prince', as Imogene tends to call him.

The girl has not the slightest idea who he is or even WHAT he is, but she was always fascinated by the other tales and often, in her mind (or out loud on certain occasions), referred to the place that Aunt Imogene spoke of as 'Wonderland', much to the amusement of Imogene and her father and the utter nerve-wrecking-ness of her mother.

All were looking quite expectantly at the young girl and Alice felt fear building up inside of her. She closed her eyes for just a moment, and then – she had to stop, because of course – someone had something to say about it. "Well what are you waiting for child? Sing!" Lady Ascot said impatiently.

Alice looked to her father with a worried expression, but the man merely smiled and nodded reassuringly. Alice took a deep breath and tried to sing, but her throat went dry and the only sound that came out was a strangle sort of note that made her sound like a toad being run over by a coach.

"You call THAT singing? What world do you live in child! Go on, do it properly!" Petunia said with a stern tone as she was scolding the four year old. Alice felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked from the angry face of her grandmother to her sister and her father.

Margaret gave Alice a look of sympathy while Charles looked at his daughter with a look that could have soothed stormy waves, a look that would tell someone that everything would be alright.

But young Alice couldn't stand the angry looks from the two most feared witches in all of London (Grandma Petunia and Lady Ascot), so, she ran. Right of the Gazebo, away from the garden, through the house, out the other side and straight into the forest that would after a while, lead you to the Ascot Manor.

When she could no longer run, young Alice fell to her knees and wept. She did not have the courage to stand up and go back to that dreadful place. Not after how much anger she had caused her grandmother. After a while, her crying stopped and she had no more tears to shed.

Four year old Alice shakily stood up and started to walk in a direction, realising she didn't want to go back, but didn't want to stay here on her own either. After a moment or two she thought she saw a rabbit in a waistcoat diving down into a hole. Running over to the hole under the tree, she looked down into it, but she couldn't see the rabbit.

She leaned in closer to try and get a better look, but still couldn't see anything but darkness, looking behind and around her, Alice made up her mind. "Oh . . . please don't let this hurt." She said to herself, closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall forwards, into the hole.

After a few moments of feeling nothing but falling, Alice opened her eyes and let out a loud yell in surprise as she saw pianos, books, portraits, lit lanterns, watering tins, buckets, clocks and even beds! After a few moments she felt herself fall onto something rather roughly and when she looked down she found herself on the floor, in a room filled with many doors.

The four year old looked around incredulously as she slowly stood up. Her head ached from the fall and she showed it by holding her face with one hand and slightly grimacing at the pain. She slowly looked around the room and carefully walked over to the first door, but found that it was locked.

When she turned around, she saw that there was a key on the table. Looking at it with interest she walked closer and timidly picked it up. Looking around the room, she saw a curtain hanging over by the wall. Intrigued she walked over to it. Pulling it away, she saw a small door behind it, but it wouldn't be big enough for adults to go through that's for sure.

She looked to the key in her hand and then to the door and then back to the key. "Well . . . guess there's only one way to find out . . ." She said softly as she gently and carefully slipped the key into the keyhole. Much to the young four year olds happiness, the door opened.

Going onto her knees, little Alice carefully tried to get through the door as she sank to her knees and started to crawl through and to her luck; she was just the right size! But, if she gets any bigger, she won't be coming through that door again anytime soon. When she was on the other side, she gasped at what she saw. It was so beautiful.

Little Alice slowly stood and looked in awe all around her, "Uh-hum!" Alice jumped as she heard someone clear there throat and when she looked to her side, she saw a Dodo-bird and a rabbit in a waistcoat.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" The Dodo-bird asked moving his spectacles closer to his eyes. "I'm Alice." The girl said wearily, "Alice? I've never heard of an Alice?" The white rabbit asked nervously. "I'm not 'AN' Alice, I'm 'THE' Alice." Alice said matter of fact-ly.

But what else would you expect from a four, almost five, year old? She did not know that there are other Alice's out there in the large big world, to her, London was the entire world . . . for now at least, "The Alice?" The rabbit repeated questioningly. Alice nodded with a not-quite-a-smile, but not-quite-a-frown-either, look.

"Perhaps we should consult with Absalom?" The Dodo-bird asked looking to the rabbit. "Who's Absalom?" Alice asked with a confused look as she fallowed after the two creatures. "Absalom is the keeper of knowledge." The Dodo-bird said. "He's very wise." The rabbit added in too.

"Well that doesn't answer my question at all, but thank you anyway." Four-year-old-Alice said blinking slowly, though it does not seem like the other two had heard her for they merely continued walking. After a few moments they came to a place surrounded with flowers with faces on them and in the centre of it all was a mushroom that was covered in blue smoke.

Through the blue smoke, Alice could see a blue caterpillar smoking something and when he exhaled, made blue smoke. "Who, are you?" He asked while blowing smoke in her face which she batted away with a small cough. "Alice." She said in a small voice, "Oh really?" The caterpillar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes really, why would I lie?" Alice asked slightly hurt by the notion. "I said nothing of the sorts, I merely asked you a simple question, you stupid girl." Absalom said blowing smoke into the girl's face again. "Hey, I'm not stupid! In fact, my papa says I'm very smart!" Alice said back as she coughed on the smoke that she was trying to bat away.

"If you're not stupid you'd give me a full answer." Absalom retorted. "I did answer you! My name is Alice, I live in London. I have a big sister named Margaret and a mama named Helen and a papa named Charles! I'm my papa's daughter. I'm Alice Kingsleigh." Alice said in an innocent, but slightly angry voice.

"Ahh, finally, Alice, goodness, I don't understand how some people can just be so dim-witted, but then again, you're only a child." Absalom said sounding irritated and relieved at the same time. "Now, I suggest you fallow these two and go to Marmoreal, the Queen's castle.

She might be able to help." Absalom said dismissively. "Absalom please, can't you choose someone else?" The rabbit argued with the caterpillar and soon the Dodo-bird joined into the argument as well. Alice backed away from the group slowly and ran off into the wood.

She'll find her own way to the Queen's castle. Wondering through the woods, she soon came to a crossing that had to signs on them, east to Queast and south to Snud. Alice blinked at the strange names, but then saw the tree opening up in the center another sign appeared that said north, to a place called Nost.

* * *

 **I don't know if you noticed, but I played around with the age-factor a little bit. Alice is two years younger than she is in canon, allowing me more time to fit everything into the story that needs fitting into. So, if you have a problem with that, stop reading. Right Now.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review? Please?**

 **Until next time.**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm back and sitting on a paper-stack,**

 **Watching Alice fall and having a ball . . .**

 **I'm on a roll and – running from a troll!**

 **Okay, okay, I'm sorry, stop hitting me! (hides behind couch with laptop in lap and peaks over carefully) Now then . . . – Ahhh! (runs to the kitchen, quickly typing)**

 **Alright, alright I'll shut up, here's the next chapter! Enjoy reading! I have a troll to run from!**

 **\- Ahhh!**

 **And he's got a club!**

/

 **Chapter 16: Painting the roses red**

Blinking slowly, the four year old decided to head straight, after she walked through the tree, it closed up behind her and another part opened up in front of her, leading her onto a red brick path to a stone-grey and red castle. Fallowing down the road slowly, Alice remembered what Absalom had said about the queen being able to take her home, so if this is a castle . . .

Now running down the path, shoes lightly clicking against the ground and stones, the four year old girl ran up to the castle as quickly a she could. The red gates were wide open and no one was on guard-duty, so she 'waltzed' right in. She found herself in a large garden with trees in the shape of a large head in the form of a heart.

When she looked around, she saw two giant cards starting to pull out the white roses. The sight made her want to look away. Her Father had taught her that there is life in everything, even Time. So every rose plucked, every petal torn, was a wound and assault against the life that flowed through everything.

Walking slowly up to the closest card soldier, Alice lightly tapped him on the arm, or his gauntlet . . . did cards even feel? "Why are you pulling out the roses?" Alice asked confused as she looked at the startled card soldier. "We accidently planted white roses instead of red. If the Red Queen finds out, she'll have our heads!"

The one card said as he continued to pluck the roses. "Why would she do something like that?" Alice asked confused. "It's what she does to everyone that deifies her." The card answered in a frightened tone. Alice looked around, she didn't like to see such beautiful life taken . . . and suddenly an idea came to her. "Why don't you just paint the roses red?

It would be a lot easier than having to pluck out all of these ones and planting new ones all over again. It would also be faster." Alice said looking at the card curiously, hoping to the deepest part of her heart that he would agree. "That . . . is actually not a very bad idea." He said before stopping his plucking and turning to Alice.

"That's very smart kid, say, what's your name?" Alice gave a small smile . . . she also tried not to laugh. The card has a funny way of speaking. It isn't like anything Alice has heard before, but it didn't really scare her all that much. On the contrary, new things and everything unknown intrigued the small blond to no end.

"Alice." "Well Alice, would you like to help us paint the roses red?" The card asked kindly and Alice couldn't help but smile. "Sure!" She beamed and the three each grabbed a paintbrush and started to paint white roses red. Alice felt a little bad about painting the roses, because each stroke of the brush she gave, felt like she was harming the flower.

But she knew that a different coat was better than no life at all. So after she was done painting a rose, it stopped feeling like she had harmed it, because she was no longer painting and the poor rose can be left to rest. She still tried to be gentle, though. When they were halfway done, a woman with a rather large head and a golden crown stormed up to the two cards.

"And just what do you think you awe doing?!" She screamed at them enraged. "N-nothing your majesty . . ." The cards cowered under her intense stare and Alice silently gulped. If this was the queen that's supposed to take her home . . . then she thinks she'd rather try and find her own way . . .

"Answer me!" The woman shouted and became red in the face; the two cards began to shake with fear as one began to speak. "W-we accidentally planted w-white roses s-s-so we tried to pluck t-them, b-b-but then th-this g-g-girl showed up and-and told us-s-s- that it w-w-w-would be-be better if-if we, if we just paint-painted the roses red."

The card stuttered, "What girl?!" The woman shouted and both cards then shakily pointed at Alice who swallowed hard. "Well it seems that you, young lady, are a lot sma'ter then these imbeciles. What's your name?" "A-Alice . . . your-your majesty" Alice said with a small, shaking, curtsey, she stood a bit firmer when she rose back up . . . even though every bone in her body told her to run.

"Well Alice, since these two dimwits can't do one thing wight, I'd like you to paint ewery single one of these stupid white woses red. If you do a good enough job, I'll let you, go fwee. If you don't, I'll cut off their heads and you'll have to stay hewe in Salazen Grum fowever, deal?" The Red Queen asked.

Alice would have found her way of pronouncing most of her 'r' words funny, were I not for the complete and utter fear she felt. Still . . . this was nothing compared to facing her grandmother . . . "Y-yes ma'am."

Alice said with a nod, "Very well then, Stayne!" "Yes your majesty?" A man with an eye-patch stepped forth and bowed to the queen. "Alice, this is Ilosovic Stayne, he will be supervising you'w perfowmance. I'll be back in a while, Ilosovic, make sure every wose is painted wed." The Red Queen said to the red knight who nodded before she turned to leave.

Alice looked up at the unusually tall man and smiled weakly. As Time passed, the Red Queen came back to check on the girl's progress and to her surprise, Alice was almost done and there was not one red-painted rose that had even one little white mark. She painted slowly and gracefully.

That alone, made the Red Queen slightly angry, but since the child was doing this for her and doing such a good job, she was satisfied enough. After all, she's always liked tiny things. After the girl was done, Alice stepped back and allowed the Red Queen to study her work, "Hmm . . . vewy well. You did a good enough job. You may go if you wish." The Red Queen said dismissively.

"Thank you your majesty." Alice said with a curtsey. "Ilosovic, take her to the Tulgeny Woods and aftew your done, I'd like you to take the Bandewsnatch out for a walk. It's been a long day." The Red Queen said dismissively. The Red Knave bowed and walked over to the side and whistled, Alice fallowing him all the way.

/

 **A-a-a-a-and . . . Done! (presses submit button)**

 **Well, that took me long enough now didn't it?**

 **I would have had it done sooner, but the troll kept trying to bang me over the head with its club.**

 **Ahh well. Please review! Until next Time.**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N

 **Thank you to all those who favorite and fallowed – You are amazing! Hope everyone enjoys:**

\\./*\\./

 **Chapter 17: Yer late for tea!**

Ilosovic dropped the girl off in the middle of the Tulgeny Woods and then road off on his horse, not at all caring of what is to become of the young four year old girl. Alice walked a few steps, looking around her, having absolutely no idea where to go next. The Red Queen seems nice enough, but she gets angry very easily and the caterpillar said something about a 'Memorial', not a 'Salad and Crumb' . . .

Alice still couldn't figure out why anyone would call a place after a burial ceremony, if it is the home of a queen. Then again the Red Queen's castle was named after a food . . . what kind of food is a 'Salad and Crumb' put together anyway? Everything must be black if the Red Queen was so red.

It must be a tomato salad then. That's the only red thing Alice could think of that people usually put in salads . . . maybe strawberries too though . . . oh, or cranberries!

The further the small child mused in her mind, the slower she walked, until she felt a strange breeze brush over her shoulders and she looked up to see a cat with light blue-ish stripes and big turquoise eyes sitting on the branch of the tree with a large smile. "And where might you be off to?" The smiling cat asked politely.

"I'm supposed to go to the queen. Absalom said she might be able to help me get home and that she lived in a place called Memorial." "It's ' _Mar_ moreal' actually, but close enough. What do you call yourself?" "Alice." The smiling cat looked at her intrigued for a moment before his grin widened . . . if that was even possible. "I'll take you to the Hare and the Hatter, but that's the end of it."

Before she could respond he disappeared. "Coming?" She turned to where the sound came from and saw the disappearing cat had re-appeared a little bit away from her. Nodding, she ran after him, happy that she finally found a guide that didn't complain about having to take her somewhere.

After what she saw at the Red Queen's palace, Alice would rather sing in front of a crowd any day then go back there. It was scary and everything was always so red and the Red Queen was so frightening when she's angry and she cuts off people's heads! The worse that could happen to her back home is that people would get angry at her, but they would never cut off her head!

At least . . . she doesn't think they would . . . wait . . . would they?

/

After a while, she reached a small clearing with a broken down and burned windmill and a large tea-table where she could see a Hare with a watch, a mouse throwing sugar cubes into a teacup and a slightly scary looking man with a top-hat and wild looking fiery-orange hair.

"Oh, it-it's ticking – it's ticking – again!" Suddenly the pocket watch in the Hare's hand started ticking and the man opened his green eyes before smiling a giant gap-tooth smile once he saw her. Four-year-old-Alice took a step back as the man walked right over the tea table and over to her, grinning widely.

"Might you be 'Alice' by any chance?" He asked her kindly and she smiled, thinking his kindness curious a thing to math to his almost scary appearance. "Yes I am." Alice said feeling less frightened by him, "Oh, how delightful! You simply must join us for tea!" He said taking her by her hand and walking over the table back to his seat once again.

"Oh please, have some tea!" Alice sat next to him in the open chair and watched with a curious smile as he poured her tea. Everything and everyone was so cheerful here. Then the Hare put a teapot on his head and the small mouse threw a scone at him. Alice smiled brightly. This was so far the most fun she has had in quite the while . . .

But, 'fun' reminded the young Alice of her father. She misses him. He always makes her laugh and brightens up her day. She wished he could have come down here with her too. He would have loved the tea party! Apparently the funny looking man's name was Tarrant, but everyone calls him 'Hatter'.

The mouse's name is Malliumpkin, but everyone just calls her Mally, because it is a lot easier to remember and besides, try as she might, Alice couldn't pronounce the long name right. The Hare is named Thackery, but many just call him 'The March Hare'. "So, where are ye off too Alice?" Mally, asked after happily throwing another sugarcube into her tea.

"Well, I have to go to Me-MAR-moreal, so that the queen can help me get home, but I don't know where Marmoreal is or how to get there." Alice said sighing. "You're going to see the White Queen? How delightful!" Mally, said jumping up onto her two little legs excitedly, a pin used as a sword, being swung around in the air.

"I can take you if you want. We've been there many times before, but um . . . well, it's been a while actually. I suppose Time had other things to do . . ." Tarrant said looking to the side with a slightly confused frown before perking up and looking back to the four year old with a large smile once again.

"You can take me?" Alice asked hopefully, "Of course." Hatter said with a smile. "Can we go now, please?" Alice asked innocently, but with a cute face and such excitement in her eyes. "Oh, I don't know if that's a very good idea. People say it's been snowin' on the path ta Marmoreal from here.

And snow is awfully cold; you'll freeze ta death before ye even get there!" Mally, said shivering just from the thought. "Now Mally, don't scare him. Of course we can go now." Tarrant said smiling over at the almost five year old. Alice smiled back at him excitedly and hopped off her chair, ready to get going.

Tarrant stood up and addressed his group with a smile. "Well, Fairfarren to ya all." He said before turning to leave. "Don't be late fer TEA!" Thackery shouted as he threw a teacup in Tarrant's direction, but luckily missing him. The two started to walk off in the direction of the White Queen's palace, not noticing the sun's start to decent.

\\./*\\./

 **I'm sorry, I know it's been a while. I have the chapters written up, but I don't seem to get around to posting them. I'm really sorry to those who hoped for quicker updates. And to those who are still reading: Thank you!**

 **Until Next Time: L-L**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Welcome to Marmoreal**

The sky was turning darker as night began to fall and they have yet to reach Marmoreal. Young Alice was starting to get rather sleepy, but was continuously kept awake by Tarrant who didn't want her to get behind and then end up being eaten by one or another wild creature roaming the woods. "Hatte' . . . I'm tired." Alice said with a small yawn as she heavily treaded after him.

"Just hold out a wee longer Alice. We're almost there." Tarrant said in a slightly outlandish trimmed tone of voice. After a few more moments they heard a deep growl come from one or another of the surrounding underbrush. Frightened by the noise, Alice grabbed onto the Hatter's leg, holding on as tightly as she could.

"W-what was that?" The four year old girl stuttered as she kept her eyes on the underbrush around them. "Whateve' it was, it certainly aint good." Hatter answered slipping into outlandish, his voice gaining a rough tone. They stayed in that same position for a little while longer, until a louder growl was heard and something rather large jumped from the underbrush.

It has glowing yellow eyes, of that, little Alice was most definitely sure. The creature has the body of a black bear, but the face of a black wolf and the paws and the tail of a black mountain-lion. It looks quite fierce and Alice was certain that she definitely did not want to get into a tangle with this thing . . . whatever it was.

"Stay close ta me now lass, ya don't wanna get too close ta the Spearcat." Tarrant said standing between Alice and the 'Spearcat', as it was now known as. The Spearcat growled at them and made a giant lunge for the four year old girl standing behind the Hatter, but the Hatter was quicker and knocked the beast off its feet in less than two seconds.

"Run lass!" Alice didn't have to be told twice. She ran as fast as her little feet could carry her, deeper and deeper into the snow covered forest. She could hear the Spearcat's roars from behind her and Tarrant telling her not to look back, but she did. She saw the faintest sights of the Hatter hitting the Spearcat over its head with something that resembled a tree branch before she felt something over her foot and her eyes grew wide.

When she looked back in front of her, her face connected with extremely cold snow. She had tripped over a tree's roots and was now laying face first in the cold snow. Quickly scurrying back onto her feet, the young four year old ran as fast and as far as she could, this Time, making sure not to look back.

When she could no longer hear the rampaging roars and the fierce sounds of a great tussle, she slowed her pace. Her arms were covered in Goosebumps from the cold and her little body was shaking. Her hair was now as light as it had used to be when she was a baby and little Alice could no longer take another step.

She is dreadfully tired and the cold isn't helping one bit, but she carried on nonetheless as best she could. The more and the harder she tried to fight against the cold cutting wind and the freezing snow that crunched beneath her shoes, the more the elements of winter seemed to fight against her and after a few more moments of struggle . . . the poor child collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.

/

A giant chess-piece like soldier in a pawn uniform was trudging through the snow. The previous night had held an extremely fierce snow storm and the queen had ordered her soldiers to scout the forest to see that no one had been harmed during the cold-wintery blaze. As he trudged further through the snow, the soldier saw something blue and white lying limp on the ground a few feet away.

Quickly trudging over to it, the soldier froze as he saw a child lying lifelessly on the freezing cold ground of the woods. She seems to still be breathing, but only just barely. He quickly raced closer and checked for a pulse. Her heart rate was weak and her skin was deathly pale.

Her hair was a light blond and while covered with snow, looked nearly as white as the styled hair of the people of Marmoreal. Her lips were a frosty blue and her eyes closed as her lashes barely showed on her pale skin. Quickly scooping her up, the soldier ran from the woods as fast as he could with the white and blue castle in the far distance set as his target and his goal.

/

"That would be most welcome, thank you." A white haired woman with deep brown eyes, dark purple-ish red, almost-black, lipstick in a white puffy dress, said to a blond haired girl wearing an apron and a simple cream coloured gown. "Yes your majesty." The girl said with a curtsey as she turned away to leave.

The scenery around the two women was breathtaking. There are trees with light grey, almost white coloured barks bearing pink petals and leaves, with beautiful flowers. Behind the two, is a miniature staircase leading to two large, silver, blue and white coloured double doors and a giant white and blue castle.

Far in front of them are two large white gates standing wide open, welcoming one and all. From there, a chess-piece-like soldier can be seen running towards them, or rather the castle, with something held limply in his arms. The platinum blond (really almost white) haired woman, with the dark lipstick and puffy white dress stared at the scene with slight confusion, before her eyes lit up in worry.

She hastily, yet gracefully, walked, or rather glided, closer as the pawn came running towards her. "Majesty, I found this urchin collapsed in the Darkling forest, nearby here, I think she was trying to reach Marmoreal." The pawn spoke quickly. The woman glanced down at the girl and used the back of her hand to feel her temperature.

"Goodness, she's freezing cold! Quickly, take her to my chambers. I'll have the servants bring her something warm." The woman said worriedly and the soldier nodded. "Yes my lady." The soldier nodded and quickly made his way into the castle. "Poor girl, I hope she'll be alright." The woman said worriedly before walking up the stairs as well.

/

Young Alice moaned slightly as she difficultly forced open her heavy lashes. She could feel that she was lying on something soft, warm and comfortable, but she didn't know what. The last thing she remembers is running through the cold ice and snow, trying to get to a place called Marmoreal – as that smiling cat had calmly corrected her.

She tried to sit up, but her limbs are aching and her head is pounding – suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder – it was gently pushing her back onto whatever she was lying on. "Easy there little one, you nearly froze to death. Your body has not quite healed yet." A kind, angelic woman's voice rang through Alice's ears and her eyes fully shot open, now completely alert.

When she looked to the side where the woman's voice had come from, she saw a woman with white hair and deep brown eyes that was wearing dark-ish looking make-up. From what Alice could see, she was wearing a puffy white dress and sitting in a chair next to the white bed Alice was currently lying in.

"WH-who are you? Where am I?" Alice asked frightened. The woman only gave her a kind smile as she removed her hand from the child's shoulder. "My name is Mirana and you are in Marmoreal. One of my guards found you and brought you here. You were nearly frozen to death by the Time he arrived."

Mirana said with a slightly sad smile, but the worry was evident in her eyes, "Your guard?" Alice asked questioningly and Mirana nodded. "So, I'm in Marmoreal and your guard saved me?" Alice asked just for clarification. "That is correct." Mirana said with a small smile. The child is a rather curious thing.

"So . . . if this is Marmoreal and . . . your guard saved me . . . that must make you . . . the queen!" Alice's eyes went wide with realization. Mirana gave a small chuckle and nodded. "Yes I am." The White Queen said with a smile. "Now, you know my name, but I don't know yours.

It would be a great help if you told me, then I can help you get back home to your family." The White Queen said with a soft, kind smile. "My name is Alice, but that blue caterpillar called me 'stupid' because I didn't give him my last name, so, I'm Alice Kingsleigh. Please to meet you Miss Mirana."

The White Queen felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart stopping. Did she hear correctly? Could this be the youngest daughter of Charles Kingsleigh? Could this be . . .? "I'm sorry, did you say Alice Kingsleigh?" Mirana asked just for clarification. "Hem-mm, my papa's name is Charles Kingsleigh and my mama's name is Helen Kingsleigh.

I also have a big sister called Margaret!" Little Alice beamed. Mirana felt her eyes slightly stinging with the tears that threatened to fall. She closed her eyes to force away the stinging and to banish away the tears. She smiled slightly as she clasped her hands before her mouth. She couldn't believe it, after all these years . . .

After a moment she opened her eyes and looked lovingly at the small girl before her. "That sounds wonderful." Mirana said happily. Suddenly little Alice tilted her head to the side and got a curious look. "Do you have any sisters?" Mirana gave a sad smile. "I do."

The small girl seemed to beam brightly at this. "You must be best friends! Is she older then you too? Like my sister, is older than me?" Alice asked with an air of innocence about her and a bright smile, "She is older than I am, yes." Mirana said softly, but could not hide the sadness in her eyes.

"What's her name?" Alice asked after a moment, "Iracebeth." "Is she a queen too?" Mirana nodded slowly. "She's the Red Queen." Alice was shocked to know that this kind queen was the sister of the Red Queen, but then she suddenly noticed the White Queen's sadness. They must not be as good friends as Alice thought.

"Oh . . ." She said softly, her voice carrying a little sadness too. "I'm sorry . . . I didn't know." Alice said feeling bad that she had made the queen sad; she didn't want to make her sad. "It's alright. She's not that bad once you get to know her . . . well, she wasn't always." Mirana said with a small sad smile.

"Did she cut off people's heads back when she was younger too?" Alice accidentally asked out loud and Mirana blinked a few times in surprise. She had not been expecting that. "Wherever did you hear that?" Mirana asked confused. If she did the math right, Alice isn't even five years of age yet, and doesn't even live in Underland, how can she speak so clearly and more importantly, how would she know the Red Queen cuts off people's heads?

"Well, two of her card soldiers accidentally planted white roses instead of red roses so they were trying to pull all of them out and plant new ones when I asked them why they didn't just paint the roses red. So we started painting the roses red when suddenly the Red Queen came and started yelling at them.

She told me if I did a good enough job painting the roses, she'd let me go, but if I didn't do a good job, then I'd have to stay at her castle forever and she would cut off the cards' heads. She was really scary, but she said I did a good enough job, so she let me go."

For a moment Alice looked lost in thought before a confused look made its home on her face. "Miss Mirana?" She asked slowly and Mirana looked at her slightly worried. "Yes dear?" "Why is the Red Queen's castle called 'Salad and Crumb'?" Mirana had to put her hand in front of her mouth to stifle her laugh, but failed miserably.

Alice looked at the woman confused. Why was she laughing? "What's so funny?" Alice asked curiously. "I'm sorry it's just . . . haha, it's not 'Salad and Crumb' dear. It's 'Salazen Grum'." The White Queen explained through a few chuckles. "Oh!" Alice laughed at her mistake. "Yes that does make more sense!" Alice said laughing and Mirana chuckled a little as she watched the small child with a loving smile.

/

 **I hope that was up to everyone's expectations! Till next time, L-L.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, you've made my day!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Potions**

After a while, our four year old Alice, was all warmed up and no longer aching from the cold that had frozen her body. She very much likes the White Queen and so has fallowed her around all day like a lost little puppy. Normally everyone other than her father would get annoyed if she did that, but . . . Mirana didn't seem to mind . . . she actually looked quite amused by it.

Both were enjoying themselves in the garden, Mirana was busy teaching Alice about the flowers when a servant came up to them. "Excuse me your highness, I don't mean to seem rude . . . but . . . some of the servants were wondering how long little Alice will be staying here at Marmoreal . . . and . . . whether or not she her parents will be coming to retrieve her."

Mirana's smile turned into a look of worry as she glanced over at the nearly in tears little four year old girl. Mirana had explained to her rather crestfallenly that she wasn't quite sure about what can be done, and that she didn't have the ingredients on hand to make a new potion that could send Alice home. Alice had broken down in tears at the thought of never seeing her family again.

Mirana's heart broke at seeing the little girl so upset, so she had offered to bring her to the garden and Alice seemed to be enjoying it . . . at least until now. She truly and dearly misses her family . . . Yes, her mother can be such a witch at times, but Alice still loves her (or at least that's what she told the White Queen).

Alice is still young and though she is more intelligent than normal four year olds, she should not be away from her family for as long as she has been. "I . . . I will never see them again." The poor four year old sniffed as she stared blankly at the place where the servant that had spoken was standing.

The servant immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she saw the broken look in the girl's eyes. The White Queen was by Alice's side in mere moments, half sitting half standing on the stone of the garden path, on her knees as she held the girl by her shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"No, no, of course you'll see them again. Hush little one, there is no need for tears." Mirana tried to sooth, but to no avail. Tears fell from the girl's eyes and though she did not make a noise, Mirana's heart still shattered. "Oh please don't cry Alice." Mirana half begged as she wiped away some of the girl's tears as gently as possible.

"I'll . . . never see . . . them again." Alice cried out in between a few hiccupped out sobs before falling forewords, crying her little four year old heart out. Mirana reacted on quick instinct when she saw the girl falling forewords and had caught her in just the nick of Time, now Alice was crying her little, young heart out in the White Queen's arms.

Mirana could do nothing more then pull the girl into a close and warm embrace. Trying to give as much comfort as she can, but in truth, the White Queen herself, was feeling like crying. She's never liked to see people in pain and she especially doesn't like to see little Alice in pain.

"Everything's going to be alright Alice. We'll get you back home." Mirana tried to sooth as the small girl only buried her head into the White Queen's chest, trying to stifle the sobs as much as she can. Mirana's heart shattered. No matter what she wanted or felt, Alice would always come first . . . and Alice wants to go back above.

Mirana knows what she must do . . . even though it will cause her great pain and sorrow, she will have to stay strong for her kingdom. If her sister could not break her with torture and physical assault, why should her broken heart now be her downfall? She is the White Queen, not a bird who's lost its voice.

/

After crying her heart out, little four year old Alice was so exhausted, she couldn't even move. Lucky for her, Mirana was kind enough to carry her back to the room she now knows is the White Queen's bedchambers. She would ask where Mirana is planning on sleeping, but no words could leave her lips as she fell asleep in the arms of the kind queen as she carried her in a protective and warm embrace.

Mirana smiled down sadly at the small child in her arms as she carried her to her bedroom. She wasn't planning on sleeping tonight after all, so why bother taking the girl somewhere unfamiliar? Mirana gently opened the door with as much grace as she could while carrying the four, almost five, year old child.

Mirana carried her over to her large white bed and rested the girl down into its soft sheets, gently pulling the cover and fluffy blankets over young Alice. Mirana couldn't help but smile at how peaceful the girl looked in her sleep, but inside Mirana knew Alice would have nothing less than a restless night.

Closing the door to her bedroom slowly and quietly, she made her way to the kitchen. There was only one way that young Alice would be happy, and though it breaks Mirana's heart, at least she now knows that the little girl she's forever held so dear, is safe and loved. A single tear rolled down the White Queen's cheek as she opened the door to the kitchen.

No one was there to see, so she didn't bother to try and stop it. Lightly closing the door behind her, the White Queen made her way over to her alchemy table, or 'the table of ingredients' as some of the servants and her friends tend to call it. She felt a soft cool breeze at the back of her neck and gave a soft smile as the floating turquoise smoke came into her view.

"Hello Chess." Mirana greeted and the smoke turned into the big eyed, smiling cat. "Hello love. I see little Alice made it home safely." He said smiling brightly as he turned onto his back. "Home? Not to her . . . Safely? Even less so . . ." Mirana said with a sigh. "I know that sigh. What happened?" Chessur asked, his smile dropping into a look of concern.

"Well, for one, one of the guards found Alice half frozen, close to the exit of Darkling Wood. From what I've gathered from her, is that Tarrant was bringing her here when they were attacked by a Spearcat. She hasn't seen him since." Mirana said almost absentmindedly as she scanned over the table.

"Tarrant? Well now that you mention it, he did look more than just a little worried when I saw him earlier. He was drinking tea again, but he seemed more sane than usual, must be worried about the dear little thing." Chessur said with a small nod. "Though you said 'for one', so I assume there is a reason for you being in the kitchen at this Time of day." Chess said looking to one of his best friends.

"Alice believes the Above World to be her home. She misses her family greatly. Earlier she started crying because she was frightened that she would never see her father or sister again, so I took her to the gardens. We were barely there an hour before one of the servants arrived and . . . well, Alice was thrown overboard.

She cried and no matter what I tried to do the tears wouldn't stop. She misses them Chess. She misses Charles and her sister and her . . . mother . . ." Mirana named the last person rather difficultly and she could see from Chessur's expression that he knew she found it hard calling Charles' wife Alice's mother. He obviously didn't like it much either if his crunched up nose was any sort of indication.

"So you plan on sending her back?" He asked not daring to push the young queen too hard any further for answers with her difficulty in speaking. He knew most of the reasons anyway, but he'd rather let sleeping demons ly. After all, he's seen what the White Queen is like when she's in THAT state of mind.

"I have little choice. She doesn't accept Underland as her home and seeing as she has the blood of an Abovelander and an Underlandian running through her vanes, she'll become incredibly ill and . . . die . . . without the acceptance bond being in place to protect her. Besides, it's what she wants." Mirana said, quickly trying to recover from what she said the girl's fate will be.

Chess gave a sad smile in response. He knew the White Queen is right. She nearly always is . . . and by 'nearly', he means the only exception is when it comes to herself. When it comes to herself . . . well, she can be rather careless and irrational. "But I can't send her . . . back . . . without the proper ingredients. I still need three very important things, before I can make the potion and to my luck, I've run out."

Mirana said with a slight hint of irritation, but Chessur knew it was only a cover for how she truly felt. "Well what is it that you need?" He asked with a large smile, trying to lighten the mood. "Well let's see." Mirana began, trying to remember her recipe, after all, she never wrote it down because she had created it and didn't want people like Stayne getting their hands on it and then use it to travel to the lands above.

"Um . . . Three drops of the magical blood in Underland, which is easy enough, I can just use my own as I always do, then there is of course the two scales of a dragon, which I have a few left of, then seven drops of moonlight, which is once again easy seeing as I gathered some a few days ago, then a raven feather, which once again, I have.

Then, comes the final three that I need, four petals of the Moon Flower, five teaspoons of wishful-thinking and last of all, one silver dragonic coin, which of course are all hard to find, except for the wishful-thinking," Mirana said almost lost in thought as she started to place some of the ingredients needed in a circle, of course only those she has.

"Sounds easy enough, I'll be back soon." Chessur said before evaporating into thin air. The White Queen merely nodded absentmindedly as her mind drifted away from what she was doing and towards a certain little girl dressed in blue and white sleeping as peacefully as Underland would allow.

When her mind came back, she reached out to take one of the vials only to frown when she noticed it was empty. "No, I forgot . . . great. Chess is going to kill me . . ." Mirana whispered softly, biting her lip.

* * *

 **What do you think she forgot? Haha. I really haven't decided yet either so . . . any suggestions would be great. Anyway, thank you for reading. I'm putting up two chapters to make up for your long wait, so I hope you like it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Queen has come for tea**

"Papa . . .!" Alice woke up with a start later that night as she shot up out of the bed, she looked around the room furiously searching for the form of her parents or her sister . . . instead she was met with a bright splash of white, blue and silver in the darkness of the night and she realised rather quickly that this isn't her room.

Tears started to form in the eyes of the four year old girl and little Alice was overtook with sadness. "Oh papa . . . I'd sing a thousand songs in front of that old witch if it meant I could see you all again." Alice said softly as tears fell from her eyes, her head fell into her hands and she sobbed silently.

"Alice?" A soft, angelic voice came as the door was gently opened and the White Queen's beautiful platinum locks could be seen falling gracefully to the side as she peeked around the corner of the door with her head. Once the White Queen saw the crying girl her heart broke, she had heard ruffling, but she had hoped it was her imagination and not a certain four year old having a bad dream.

She silently stepped fully into the room and lightly closed the door behind her before softly walking over to the bed. Mirana gently sat down on the side of it next to the crying girl. The White Queen carefully pulled her into her arms and Alice was more than happy to receive the hug.

She immediately fell into the White Queen's embrace and held her tightly around the waist with her little arms, crying a few silent tears all the way. Mirana gently started to stroke the small child's hair, trying to sooth her as best she can. After a while, an idea came to Mirana's mind . . . perhaps it will work . . . taking a deep breath, the White Queen decided it was worth the risk.

"Hold up

Hold on

Don't be scared you'll never

Change what's been and gone

May your smile

Shine on"

Alice looked up through teary eyes at the now singing White Queen, for some strange reason, all little Alice wanted to do is listen to the queen's calming and angelic voice. The song seemed to have been made for her to sing . . . so calming . . . so sweet . . . so . . . peaceful . . .

"Don't be scared

Your destiny may keep you warm

'Cause all of the stars are fading away

Just try not to worry you'll see them some day

Take what you need

And be on your way

And stop crying your heart out

Get up

Come on

Why're you scared?

You'll never change

What's been and gone

'Cause all of the stars are fading away

Just try not to worry you'll see them some day

Take what you need

And be on your way

And stop crying your heart out

'Cause all of the stars are fading away

Just try not to worry you'll see them some day

Take what you need

And be on your way

And stop crying your heart out

We're all of us stars

We're fading away

Just try not to worry you'll see us some day

Just take what you need

And be on your way

And stop crying your heart out

Stop crying your heart out

Stop crying your heart out

Stop crying your heart out"

Mirana's voice carried on as she let the melody hang in the air. She looked down at the small child in her arms, and a small smile started to play on her lips. Alice had fallen asleep . . . with a small, soft smile. The White Queen smiled, kissed the top of Alice's head and tucked her back into bed.

"Good night Alice." Mirana whispered softly, before walking out of the room and back to the kitchen. She had only come to check on the girl, but now she has a potion to finish . . . One she must finish, now more than ever, because as the song had stated . . . stop crying your heart out. And Mirana was done seeing Alice cry.

/

The next morning Alice woke up to the sound of Chessur's voice as he twirled around in the air, much to her amusement. After getting ready, the two headed downstairs for breakfast. So far, neither of them has seen the White Queen all day and it was reaching noon far faster than they were comfortable with. Stupid Time must have decided to run away from them . . .

When Alice finally found her, the woman was seated at an empty meeting-table with her arms gently crossed over on the table and her head resting quite hopelessly on top of them. Her breathing was calm and she didn't seem to even try to make any move to get up.

The four year old child wondered if she had fallen asleep and if so, how long had she been awake last night in order to fall asleep at a meeting-table? Alice felt a pang of guilt suddenly wash over her. She had been sleeping in the queen's bed while the queen herself didn't get any sleep, let alone a proper night's rest.

Before either cat or child knew what was happening, the White Queen's breathing suddenly became raced and a mere moment later she shot up straight with a deep and sharp intake of air, as though she had stopped breathing altogether. For a fleeting moment, the White Queen's eyes seemed to hold horror and panic before all her muscles relaxed and her eyes held nothing more than kindness.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked worriedly as she looked up at the woman who has seemed to have been startled out of sleep. "It seems that I had dozed off, but other than that I'm right as rain." Mirana said with a soft smile, bringing her one hand upwards, the platinum blond moved a stray lock of hair out of her face.

The moment she did it though, was the moment both Alice and Chessur's attention was drawn to her other hand that was still gracefully left upon the tabletop. Clutched within her hand is a gleaming golden vile, containing something that looked akin to white-ish twinkling stars caught inside of it.

Fallowing their gazes with a confused look, the White Queen realised that they were staring at the vile in her hand. Quickly moving the hand and vile behind her back she smiled at the two confused creatures. "I believe its past noon, so Chess, why don't you and Alice go have a tea party in the garden and I'll be along shortly?"

Chessur looked at his friend sceptically while Alice smiled brightly. "That'll be fun! Come on Chess!" Little Alice yelled excitedly as she ran out the room, soon followed by the evaporating cat. After they left the room, Mirana let out a heavy sigh and looked to the golden vile in her hand.

"Well, I suppose I should go finish that potion . . . all that's left is this after all . . . I just hope it will be enough. Chessur will kill me if he realises I entered the Memorable Realm without telling him . . ." The White Queen thought out loud as she went back to what she had been doing before she had realised that she was one ingredient short.

/

"Chess, why do you think Miss Mirana didn't come to our tea-party?" Little Alice asked confused as she held the teapot and poured in some tea for herself. "I'm sure she'll come if she can." Chessur said stirring his tea, but watching the young girl closely, after all, he doesn't want her to burn herself. "Yeah . . . I guess." Alice said with a half sad look.

"Why Alice, whatever is the matter?" Chessur asked softly. "I'm going to miss you all when I go back home . . ." Alice said softly. "We're going to miss you too. Now you mustn't forget what I've taught you." Chessur said with a large grin while Alice grinned too, a grin almost as large as Chess's.

"Be nice, be friendly, be mad, smile whenever you can and try to light up someone's day, because if you do, you light up your own." Alice said smiling, "Exactly." Chessur grinned proudly. "I wish I could bring my family here and then we could live here in Wonderland instead of in London." Alice said frowning a little.

"All will still be here when you go back, you need not worry. Besides, don't you have a song to practice?" Chessur asked with a curious grin. Alice nodded her head with a small smile. "But I keep forgetting the words and I freeze when I have to sing in front of someone. It's really hard Chess . . . I don't think I'm brave enough to do it."

"Oh, really . . . Alice-love, if you can stand in the presence of the Red Queen and speak back, knowing full well that with one wrong move she'll cut off your head, I can say you're more than brave. You also survived the harshness of winter and the attack of a Spearcat, now that! That, took a lot of courage." Chessur grinned.

The four year old child blushed at the praise, slightly looking down to her lap with a small smile. "I suppose I am . . . a little bit brave." Alice said blushing prettily. "Of course you are and don't let other people's opinions get in the way of that. You are, by far, a star." Chess said with a grin after his little rhyme.

Suddenly, Alice felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled brightly when she saw the person the pale hand was attached too. I'll give you a hint . . . it's a woman . . . and her nails are painted black. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The White Queen spoke with a fond smile.

Both Alice and Chessur grinned from ear to ear at the sight of the platinum blond or in other words, white haired beauty. "It seems that the Queen has come for tea." Chessur grinned before making a playful bow to the woman in white that smiled before taking a seat.

* * *

 **So um, I basically just went and looked for a song and took the lyrics of the first one that sounded interesting. So, that was** _ **Stop Crying Your Heart Out**_ **by Oasis. Never heard the song before, so don't know the tune. Ps, the 'Memorable Realm' mentioned above, is a place like limbo, except a person can 'view' their most painful memories. (Think: Harry Potter Pencieve)**

 **Basically what Mirana did was capture the essence of one of her memories to use in the potion. Don't ask me how, this is Underland, we are not allowed to know everything of the world. That's why we have imaginations, no?**

 **In the next chapter, Alice returns home. Also, I'm thinking that perhaps Charles just goes missing. So think of this as a pol, is he is still alive, just missing, and returns in the later chapters, will he be:**

 **A) With Mirana in Underland**

 **Or**

 **B) With Helen in London**

 **I hope to hear from you all soon. It takes forever to come up with a chapter idea.**

 **Till next time! –**

 **Lyrical-Light**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note**

 **Poll Count:**

 **Charles/Mirana = 2**

 **Charles/Helen = 0**

 **Charles Dead = 1**

 **Keep sending in your thoughts! I'll be waiting. Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Going Home**

They spend the rest of the evening talking away before both Chessur and the White Queen helped Alice to practice her song. Unfortunately, the White Queen was called away to finish her royal duties and Chessur was called to help with the injured, so Alice was left alone.

She didn't mind all that much though, seeing as to there being so much space to explore, and a curious mind to please. Alice eventually decided to go exploring in the White Queen's garden. The garden was surrounded with beautiful white and pink roses, green hedges, vines, white and pink lilies, violets, Lilly-blossoms and the trees carrying fresh Underlandian fruits.

At one part of the garden, there is a stone bench and a few hedges, but it was all surrounded by stone columns, as though it had once been an ancient building where people lived outdoors and plants and animals lived indoors but then again, this is Underland, anything is possible. Besides, Alice has seen animals with clothes, it wouldn't be that hard to imagine.

But what captivated little Alice the most, was the maze that was deeper within the garden. The maze wasn't just a boring old few white stone walls with a few patterns on them, oh no. They were decorated with hanging vines and beautiful flowers, making it look like a garden of wonder.

Alice slowly entered the maze, captivated by all its beauty. She took turns and walked on through the maze as though she had done it many times before. It wasn't long before she reached the centre of the maze. It was round in the centre and in the centre of the centre stands a dazzling fountain with what looks like a sundial in the centre of it.

The water inside the fountain looks so pure that it could easily be mistaken for moonlight with all the stars twinkling away in the water . . . and yet, it was still day-time. Both the entrance and exit, to the centre of the maze, is the same path, the path that Alice had taken, to be precise. If you were to stand in the centre of the maze and look about you, you'd see the entrance is to the north.

To the East, West and South there are all white stone arches. The East and West arches are both decorated in vines and flowers while inside of the arch that is made, there are pedestals. On both of the pedestals there is an extra large Periwinkle flower and floating above it, a sizable snowflake.

On the South side, the arch is decorated with vines and dark blue roses. On each end of the arch is a stone pillar decorated in vines and violets. Underneath the stone arch is a bench, and if you sit in that spot, you have a beautiful view of everything inside the centre of the maze.

Alice was simply captivated and decided that this was by far, her most favourite place in the garden. It wasn't long before dusk came and Alice made her way back into the castle. She wasn't sure where she was supposed to go since the White Queen had taken her to her own bedroom and not a guest room.

It was almost time for dinner and Alice had not the slightest idea of where she was expected to be, so, she went to find someone that could tell her. Wondering through the castle, she was yet to find anyone she knew and she was starting to get worried. The worry made her wish her father was here and thinking of her father made her heart ache.

Soon she was thinking of all her family and started to break down in tears. This corridor is disserted and no one would be passing through here until the next morning at least. Alice fell down onto the floor next to the white wall and cried softly. She was lost, there was no telling when she'll be able to go back home and what makes things even worse, is that she was now all alone. She knew she should be brave . . . but being brave is so hard!

Alice cried the more she thought about it all. She misses her father, she misses her sister and she misses her mother! She misses the above world. Alice felt her heart become heavy with tears. She didn't know what to do. "I want to go home." Alice sobbed out sorrowfully and curled up against the cold wall . . . lost within her sorrow.

/

Alice didn't know for how long she has been crying and the four year old didn't particularly care either. Her shoulders were still shaking, tears were still falling from her already soaked eyes and her slight whimpers of sorrow weren't going away anytime soon. She silently sobbed for a few more moments before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice?" Startled the four year old jumped with a sob-filled sharp intake of air. "Shhh, shhh, it's alright, it's alright, it's just me." Alice looked up and met the worried eyes of the White Queen before flying straight – and sobbing – into her arms. "Shhh, it's alright. Everything will be alright." Mirana soothed best she could.

"I . . . I . . . I want . . . to . . . go home." Alice slightly hiccupped in between the seemingly never-ending sobs. The White Queen slowly and almost painfully nodded with closed eyes as she held the sobbing four year old child. "I know Alice . . . I know." She answered, almost sounding on the verge of tears herself.

Using one hand to wipe at her own eyes, Mirana loosened her hold on the girl. "Come, let's get you freshened up." The White Queen spoke softly as she held her hand out for the four year old to take as they both rose and walked to the Queen's bedchambers, Alice holding onto Mirana as though she was hanging on for dear life . . .

/

Taking a bowl filled with water and a clean white cloth, the White Queen placed the bowl lightly in her lap as she sat on the bed next to Alice, dipping the cloth into the water and dabbing gently at Alice's puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I've been working on brewing a potion that would be able to take you home."

The White Queen confessed after a while of nothing but silence. "I was planning on giving it to you in the morning so you could have a proper fair well with everyone and have time to say goodbye, but . . ." Mirana trailed off, placing the cloth in the bowl and moving the bowl onto the bed, not looking at Alice as she stared down into the water.

"You . . . can send me home?" Alice asked sniffing slightly. Looking at Alice, the White Queen slipped out a vial from somewhere on her dress and handed it to Alice. "If that is what you choose." Mirana said giving the glass vial with the silver liquid to the four year old girl.

"I . . . I can go home?" Alice asked amazed. The White Queen only gave her a sad nod. Alice looked down at the vial with a large smile before turning back to the White Queen. "Thank you!" Alice screamed lightly as she tackled Mirana in a hug. The White Queen hugged her back, one tear rolling down her cheek.

When they broke the hug, Mirana wiped at her eyes gently and put one hand on Alice's shoulder. "Now, try and be a good girl alright? I don't want to hear any complaints from your parents that you forgot all your manners while you were here." The White Queen joked as she gave a light smile.

"I'll try." Alice smiled before she flipped open the cap. She looked at it for a moment before flipping it closed again and once again tackling the queen in a hug. "I'm going to miss you." Alice said softly as she hugged the White Queen, "And I you." Mirana answered back before they broke the hug.

The White Queen lightly stroked Alice's cheek with the back of her hand, before giving a half sad smile and kissing the top of her head. "Be safe Alice." The White Queen whispered and little Alice nodded up at her with a smile before she re-opened the vial and carefully drank its contents.

She felt a little dizzy and suddenly, everything started to fade until she could no longer see anything other than her own whirlwind of a mind racing to the ends of the earth. The four year old could no longer keep her eyes open and gave in to the call of sleep, closing her eyes and entering unconsciousness.

/

"Alice, Alice!" Alice begrudgingly opened her eyes to see who was yelling at her, only to find the worried face of her father, "Papa?" Alice asked rather sleepily as she stared up at the man who had been looking for her, "Oh, my girl! Never run off like that again! You had me so worried." Charles Kingsleigh said pulling his youngest daughter into a hug.

"I must have fallen asleep." Little Alice said with a yawn as she looked for the rabbit hole she had fallen through, only to find nothing . . . all she could see is trees . . . "And I had the strangest dream . . ." Alice added after a moment. "You don't have to sing if you don't want to, Alice.

I'll talk to your grandmother, I'm sure everyone will understand and-" "No, it's okay. I want to sing." Alice said with a smile and Charles looked at her astounded. What had happened in the last past hour? Deciding to question her about it later, he smiled too. "Very well . . . Then we can't keep them waiting."

He said standing up and extending his hand for her to take, taking it with a smile, the four year old girl nodded and allowed her father to pull her to her feet. Together they made their way back to the garden and Alice kept to her word and sang, her fear vanquished as though it had never even existed . . .

" _Take all my vicious words_

 _And turn them into something good_

 _Take all my preconceptions_

 _And let the truth be understood_

 _Take all my prized possessions_

 _Leave only what I need_

 _Take all my pieces of doubt_

 _And let me be what's underneath_

 _Courage is when you're afraid,_

 _But you keep on moving anyway_

 _Courage is when you're in pain,_

 _But you keep on living anyway_

 _We all have excuses why_

 _Living in fear something in us dies_

 _Like a bird with broken wings_

 _It's not how high he flies,_

 _But the song he sings_

 _Courage is when you're afraid,_

 _But you keep on moving anyway_

 _Courage is when you're in pain,_

 _But you keep on living anyway_

 _It's not how many times you've been knocked down_

 _It's how many times you get back up_

 _Courage is when you've lost your way,_

 _But you find your strength anyway_

 _Courage is when you're afraid_

 _Courage is when it all seems grey_

 _Courage is when you make a change,_

 _And you keep living anyway_

 _You keep on moving anyway_

 _You keep on giving anyway_

 _You keep on loving anyway . . ._ "

* * *

 **And that was** _ **Courage**_ **by Orianthi. I know that Alice seems to cry a lot, but I suppose a four year old, even a curious one, can become very homesick once the wonder and awe had slightly faded.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

 **From here on things are going to be a little more canon except that Alice is two years younger than she was in canon, so yeah . . . hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Nightmare Again?**

A six, almost seven, year old Alice Kingsleigh shot up from her bed in fear. It was the dream again . . . The one where she fell down the scary dark hole and met that rabbit in a waistcoat with his beady little red eyes. Then it was that large blue dodo-bird that looked like a skinnier version of her strict nanny.

Oh, and that smiling cat that made shivers run down Alice's back. Not to mention that blue caterpillar that blew smoke in her face and called her 'you stupid girl'. The last part of the dream, after the part with the scary beast chasing her, Alice couldn't remember much, only something white, although that could just very well have been all the snow.

There was more to the dream, but she couldn't remember it all too clearly, though she knows it has something to do with painting roses red and a person . . . someone in white . . . she thinks, although she's not certain for as it had been said, it could have easily just been the snow.

Climbing out of bed, little Alice made her way to her father's study, where she knew he was. What she didn't expect was to see all of his business partners there as well . . . half of which called him mad for his idea. "Van Kong? But you can't just-" One of the men started but shut up as soon as they saw Alice standing in the doorway, almost looking lifeless, "The nightmare again?"

Charles asked slowly, he had only been present at one of these nightmares once before, but from his understanding and Helen's explanations, it had all started after she turned five. Lord Ascot stared up at him from his chair. Alice only nodded, not wanting to say anything in front of these men.

Walking towards his daughter, Charles reached out his hand for her to take. "I won't be long." He called back to his business partners as he ushered Alice outside the office. They walked to her room in comfortable silence as Alice held onto her father's hand, quite content with him just being at her side.

She had regained some colour in her face as well and when they finally reached her room he tucked her into bed and sat by her side. "What is it that frightens you so Alice?" Charles asked slowly, obviously having thought long and hard about this specific question.

"The things that happen in the dream . . ." "Can you remember them?" He asks, wanting to know exactly what she's dreaming about so that he could be of some use to help get rid of these nightmares, 'If they are nightmares at all.' He thought silently to himself, knowing full well with her origin that it could very well be anything.

"No . . . there is something . . . I can't remember . . . and I'm too afraid to try because . . . of the last part of the dream that I can remember . . . it was a monster and . . . a lot of snow . . . I know there was something else . . . something white . . . but I'm not sure . . ."

"Try to remember . . . from the beginning." Charles tries to encourage. Closing her eyes, Alice tries to remember. "I'm falling . . . down . . . a dark hole . . ." She starts then she opens her eyes to look at her father, slight fear written within her eyes. "Then . . . I see . . . strange creatures." She says with slightly sleepy eyes.

"What kind of creatures?" "Well . . . there's a dodo bird . . . and a rabbit in a waistcoat . . . and a smiling cat." Alice said slowly. "I didn't know cats could smile." Charles said with a smile of his own, remembering one exception he had seen in his years and staring down at his darling daughter right now . . . he knew he wouldn't have done anything differently.

"Neither did I . . ." Alice sounded almost exasperated. "And . . . there's . . . a blue caterpillar." Alice's eyes were slightly larger as she said it and Charles almost choked, "Blue caterpillar." He repeated, swallowing hard.

Should he tell her? No, best not . . . she's suppose to stay away . . . SHE told him so . . . but Alice doesn't exactly know who SHE is . . . but it still wouldn't be good if HER sister knew about Alice . . . perhaps it would be best to just tell her it's a dream . . . should he? Well, it sort of is, Alice wasn't THERE . . . not that he knows off . . .

"Do you think I've gone rather mad?" Alice asked wide eyed, interrupting his train of thought. Taking the back of his hand, he pretended to take her temperature. "I'm afraid so." He said taking his hand away. "You're mad, bonkers, off your head . . . but I'll tell you a secret." He said and she leaned in as though to hear this secret.

"All the best people are." He smiled and she gave a small, amused, yet stifled laugh. "It's only a dream Alice, nothing can harm you there, but if you get too frightened, you could always wake up . . . like this." Charles said lightly pinching Alice on her arm, "Ow!" Alice said before pinching her father back and smiled as he stroked her hair. Everything was perfect.

* * *

 **I'm not sure that I'll be continuing this story . . . maybe I'll make it all a series and work from there? Of course it depends on what you all want. But for the most part** _ **Where it all began**_ **is complete. Any sequels will depend on how many people want me to continue the story.**

 **Until we meet again –**

 **Lyrical-Light**


End file.
